


School Boy's Dream

by BustersJezebel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Male Slash, Menage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustersJezebel/pseuds/BustersJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin was every school boy’s dream. Except Liam’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story Points:
> 
> 1\. This story is very much AU-ish as I personally call it. Werewolves, but not the same show storyline.  
> 2\. To me, Liam is still a little unknown character-wise. So, I’ve taken his anger issues, naivety and his slowly growing courage that we saw at the end of season four and run with it. This story has no reference to season five.  
> 3\. I also feel that Liam would be adopted by Doctor Geyer. This means both he and his mother carry Doctor Geyer’s name. BUT, Liam is already known as Dunbar. As he’s the primary character, Doctor Geyer is Doctor Dunbar in this. I’ve also given him the first name of Eric.  
> 4\. To those who read A-B-O verse, this is not a full blown A-B-O story in any way, though it could described as being influenced by A-B-O verse.  
> 5\. This story turned on it's head between five and ten thousand words, going from a rare pairing to a really rare pairing, so just FYI on that.

**FRESHMAN YEAR**

“There she goes,” Stiles sighs as he watches Lydia toss her curls and flounce away from them.

“What?” Liam looks over at him as he blows a bubble with a frown.

“Lydia Martin, every school boy’s dream.” Stiles finishes as he watches Lydia turn the corner in her heels and disappear from sight.

“She’s not mine.” _Shit_. Liam nearly shut his eyes and groaned as he saw Stiles’ amber eyes turn toward him and his brows arch in query. “I don’t have one.” He blows another bubble, nice and slow in an attempt to stave off the inevitable interrogation he knows is coming. Scott may be the Alpha, but his interrogator was never going to be anyone other than Stiles. Human or not. No one could weasel information out of people any better than Stiles, not even Lydia.

“Really? I find that hard to believe.” Stiles’ words followed by the wicked smile he lets loose let Liam know he’s greatly looking forward to breaking him.

“It’s true. No school boy dream, no crush. Nada, nothing, nyet, nein.” He blew another bubble as he grabbed up his books and then pulled it back into his mouth before continuing. “I have to go, Dad’s here.” He jumps off the picnic table and marches damn quick to his father’s vehicle. He’s in the passenger seat with his seatbelt on before his father has even put the car in park.

Blinking bemusedly at Liam he shakes his head. “In a hurry?”

“Something like that.” Liam mutters as he watches Stiles look after him with what could only be described as an evil grin.

“Okay then, fancy ice-cream and a movie and dinner, not in that order? Your mum is working late tonight.”

“That’d be great, she won’t complain about explosions.” Liam’s father laughed as he reversed out of his park and Liam joined him. His mother’s disdain for loud, exploding movies was a running joke between them.

##########

A few days later, Liam finishes lacrosse practice and heads toward the bleachers to talk to Mason when Stiles comes up behind him and claps him on the shoulders. “Liam buddy! Why don’t we go grab a cup of coffee? Mase can come if he wants to, do you want to Mase?” Stiles’ grin encompasses both of them.

Before Mason can answer, Liam does. “We can’t, we’ve got plans.” Mason, being Mason nods and agrees. It’s not a lie because they do have plans, though that isn’t to say they couldn’t be flexible plans. But not with Stiles, not right now. Liam grabs Mason and drags him to the locker room with Stiles following doggedly behind them.

When he’s showered and dressed again, they leave, calling a goodbye to Stiles who is still in the shower. Out on the sidewalk, they begin to walk to Liam’s house where Mason is spending the night. “Okay, what’d I miss? Is there a reason we can’t hang out with Stiles and your lycanthrope friends? It is Friday night after all.”

“Stiles is trying to get me to spill who my dream is.” Liam answers as he looks over at Mason.

“Your dream what dude?” Mason raises an eyebrow as he adjusts his backpack.

“You know, that line from the Bon Jovi song my parent’s love ‘school boy’s dream’? Well, Stiles says Lydia Martin is every boy’s school boy’s dream and I wasn’t thinking when I said she wasn’t mine. Now he won’t let up but he’s being sneaky about it.”

And of course Mason knew what that meant. “Which means you have to be extra careful or he’ll have you confessing your undying love before you know where you are. And that would…yeah okay. But…” He trailed off, looking at the ground as he thought. “What if you said you had a guy crush instead? Or better, some hot nurse or someone at the hospital?”

“Oh, that might work, but who? I mean, who would he back off about without any questions?” The answer comes to both of them at the same time.

“Scott’s mom.” They said together.

“Now you do realise Scott will more than likely find out about this right?” Mason went on as they turned to head down Liam’s street.

“Yeah, gotta figure it. But it’s better than the alternative.” He said and Mason grunted an agreement.

“Scott’s hot.” He said out of the blue.

“I guess, but I I’m fairly sure he’s straight.”

“You always are.” Mason’s sigh tells a story Liam knows and he hurts every time.

“I’m sorry Mase.”

“I know, was my own stupid fault.”

“No, it was his for being a homophobic shit of a wanker.”

“Oh crap, you’ve been watching Keira Knightly movies again haven’t you? Dude, I really think you might be gay the way you watch her movies.”

“Ha, I watch because I think she’s hot and you know it!” Liam laughed as did Mason.

“Yeah well, I’d rather have a Mister Darcy any day.” Mason laughed as he said it. “I mean really, there’s got to be someone else in school that swings my way and who’d like to get together.” He laments.

Liam nods in agreement as he strides ahead, taking out his keys as he does so. When they’re inside they head straight to the kitchen. Going through their usual Friday routine, they spread out their homework and get to it.

Finishing just as Liam’s father gets home they’re packing their stuff up and laughing as he comes through the back door after parking his car. “Hey boys, all done for your weekend?”

“Hi Dad, yeah, we’re done.”

“Excellent, let’s get Italian and surprise your mother.” Liam smiles and agrees.

Later that evening, he and Mason are settling down to sleep when Mason returns to the topic of Stiles and his pending inquisition. “So how are you going to pull this off? I have no idea how we’d even go about it.”

“I know. I’m not sure, but we’ve got the weekend to figure it out.”

“Yeah, and remember you can tell when people are lying.” Mason said as he rolled over in bed to face Liam as he lay on his back.

“I know.” Liam has to think about it. He and Mason need to do this carefully in one hit so it’s not mentioned again. Closing his eyes, he runs through scenarios in his mind, nothing works. Letting Mason’s soft, even breathing lull him to sleep as well, Liam realises they might need help.

##########

Lacrosse takes up all of Liam’s time over the next weeks. That and _Werewolf Training for Dummies_ as Mason calls it. It was a blessing in a way, Scott biting him. He was so much more self-aware now. Of his surroundings and people yes, but also of himself.

He knew he needed to rein himself in or lose control and instead of lashing out on something, now he could inadvertently lash out on someone and do them permanent damage. And Liam didn’t want that. If he knew one thing about himself, having an enhanced everything now, he knew in in the very marrow of his bones he wasn’t a killer.

Self-defence was one thing, defending others another. But stone-cold rage killing would kill _him_ when he came back to his senses. And he wasn’t going to do that to his family. Or his Alpha and his pack. Or himself.

Scott biting him had given him the capability of controlling his anger, once he’d been taught.

##########

Playing lacrosse that weekend, an injury from a team mate gives Liam the opportunity he needs without him even realising it. Sitting in the waiting room with Scott, Stiles and a couple of others on the lacrosse team as they wait to hear the result, Liam watches Melisa McCall intently as she works nearby. He wonders how to get across his fake crush on her without people realising he’s lying.

Stiles does it for him.

“Dude!” His voice is hissed low enough that no human can hear him, but Liam comes to attention at the faint screech in it. “MILF’s yes. Scott’s mum is NOT in that category! NO!” He leans over as he says this, drawing Scott’s attention.

“What?” Liam asks, feeling his face flush in embarrassment even as his mind works a mile a minute. “What are you talking about?” He asks Stiles, very much afraid of what Stiles will say with Scott now looking over at them with a frown.

“You can’t crush on Scott’s mum! It’s against the bro code, and the pack code and just about every other fucking code!”

Liam’s gaze flies to Scott who is frowning deeply now as he watches Liam’s face. Liam hears him take the faintest inhalation as he scents Liam and Stiles. Mind still running a mile a minute, Liam answers obliquely though neither Scott nor Stiles realise that. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I don’t have a crush on anybody! Here’s my dad!” He jumps up and walks toward his father hoping that it has been enough

That evening at home, he’s settling down with dinner when his dad sits down opposite him. “So, why do Scott and Stiles think you have a crush on Melissa?” He asks quietly.

“Um,” Liam sighs before he continues. “You know how you said I should play smart, not hard?” His father nods. “Well, that’s what I’m doing.” He watches his dad watch him and then eventually nod.

“So it’s Scott or Stiles you have a crush on and you’re deflecting?”

“What? No! Geez, straight here. Probably too straight.” The last sentence is said in a dejected tone and has his father reaching across the table for his hand.

“You are not too straight. And if you had more curves than a cyclone I’d still not care. Neither would your mum. But straight, okay. I’m here when you’re ready and you’ve got condoms, don’t forget to use them.”

Wincing Liam shook his head. “Dad, I’m a freshman, I’m not ready for sex yet, even if others are. And who I like is never going to happen so just forget about that. And don’t ever mention this again in front of anyone else. At all. Ever.” Liam watched his father to make sure he saw the importance of his words and nodded back when his dad nodded in understanding. “Mason has a crush on Scott though.”

“Well, Scott’s a good kid, a little idealistic. But doesn’t he have a girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I think that’s why Mason has a crush.”

“Well, he’ll get back on the horse when he’s ready. Now, I’m headed to bed, it’s been a long day.” Nodding, Liam said goodnight and watched his father walk away.

He was safe.

 

**SOPHOMORE YEAR**

Sitting in the crowd with his parents and parents of his friends, Liam looks at the graduates on the podium. Scott and Stiles were graduating, Lydia having graduated early had flown back in for the ceremony. She was already on track to finish her college degree in half the time it would take non-genius students. Her mother wasn’t happy that she’d already decided to settle in Beacon Hills once she found a career path to take. That she was taking her time with. Apart from knowing she was going to one day win the Field’s Medal of course.

Her hair is piled casually on top of her head, giving her some height, as did her ankle-breaking platform shoes. _Louboutin_ heels whatever that meant. She exuded class and elegance. She also didn’t do a damn thing for Liam.

Glancing around, Liam’s eyes caught on someone and he grinned at them as they looked back at him. Shaking his head, he looked away. He’d managed to keep his school boy’s dream a secret and now Stiles and Scott were just about to graduate.

As Mason had predicted, beyond an irate, warning phone call from Stiles, they’d never mentioned his crush again. Neither had his dad or Mason. Next year, he’d just have Kira and Malia to contend with. And considering they knew nothing about the whole fake crush thing on Scott’s mother, Liam was home free.

 

**JUNIOR YEAR**

Liam laughed as he watched Mason try on his suit. He’d finally gotten back on the horse and had begun dating a little. It had been sporadic, mostly guys he’d met online, but then, he’d found a classmate who had a cousin and said cousin had seen a picture of Mason on Facebook and things were said, messages exchanged and now a few months later, Mason was going to his boyfriends senior prom at Liam’s old school.

“Oh man, I think you need to go classic, you look stupid in that frilled shirt.” Liam is blunt as he looks at his friend.

“You think?”

“Yes, you look like some weird person from hundreds of years ago.” Malia’s voice jerks Mason out of his contemplation of his suit and makes Liam glance over.

“What are you doing here?” He asks as he passes Mason another suit. He hasn’t asked anyone to the prom himself, and had turned down any requests to go with someone. He just didn’t want to go. It wasn’t like it was his senior prom anyway.

“Returning Stiles’ suit, he can’t come and I can’t be bothered to go without him. The concept of prom eludes me.” Malia paused and then continues. “Besides, I went last year with Stiles, I don’t need to go again.” Liam, having extra senses, catches a hint of melancholy, it smells like sour milk on her. He also can’t help shaking his head a little at Malia’s Lydia-imbued language. She picked up some words and tossed them in with the bluntest and most crass ones at times that it was hilarious.

“Take Liam.” Mason’s voice jerks him back to the present and he stares at him.

“Dude!” He exclaims, even as Malia agrees quickly. Turning, Liam stares at her as she stares back. “You want _me_ to take you?” He sounds incredulous, he is incredulous.

“You’re pack, it makes the most sense. If I have to go…” Malia trails off as Liam’s phone chimes in his hand from where he’d been playing _Jewels_ as he waited for Mason. Yes, he liked _Jewels_ and he didn’t care if it was supposed to be a girly game.

Frowning, he answers it. “Hey Stiles, what’s up?” Stiles didn’t usually phone, texting regularly yes, but phoning no.

“Liam, buddy. I need a favour. I will owe you forever.” Stiles sounds mildly frantic, which is saying something considering the life they live on the edge of supernatural stuff going down all the time.

“If I can.” Liam has learned through experience to never _ever_ just say yes to Stiles.

“Oh you can. I can’t make it back for prom, it’s either prom or graduation and I really want to see Malia graduate.” Liam glances over, knowing full well Malia can hear every word Stiles is saying.

“Okay?” He questions, not having a clue what Stiles needs.

“Mason and Kira said you weren’t going to prom this year, I was wondering if you’d change your mind for me and take Malia? It’s her senior prom, I really want her to go.” Liam inhales as Malia does and then looks over at Mason with a dirty frown.

“Sure Stiles, of course.” He can’t say anything but yes. Stiles is Scott’s sergeant, he is second in Scott’s pack, despite being human. Liam is very aware of that and doesn’t care that Stiles is human. They need humans.

“Thanks dude, I owe you big time, forever big time.”

Laughing, Liam ends the call and looks at Malia and then Mason. “I guess I need a suit too.” Shaking his head, he lets Mason and Malia, followed by Kira shortly afterward decide on a suit and tie and vest for him, smiling bemusedly the whole time.

 

**SENIOR YEAR**

Sitting down at the dinner table, Liam looks at his father. Not his biological father no, but his real, read-a-bedtime-story-holding-head-up-from-the-toilet-after-getting-drunk-for-the-first-time-losing-his virginity-story father. “Dad, coach keeps talking about lacrosse scouts.” He says as they eat. His mother was working again tonight.

“Okay? I know you’re not applying for a scholarship, but what’s bothering you about it?” His father watches him carefully.

“I don’t know if I’ll have time to play in college. I want to focus on my study. I want to be a doctor.” Liam breathes out as he finally tells his father his dream.

“With a specialty?” His father asked quietly as they continued to eat.

“Not sure yet, maybe orthopedics or general surgery. Maybe no specialty.” Orthopedics was an interest, general surgery would be more practical what with the pack and the humans they kept adding. General surgery would help him with looking after them when they were injured on pack business.

Nodding his dad finished eating. “I’ll talk to the coach.”

“Thanks. It would just be a waste of time.” Liam says quietly. He knows coach won’t be happy but he doesn’t care, it would be stupid to have scouts come to see him when he didn’t need a scholarship. Why take it from someone who needed it? He was glad his father agreed with that sentiment.

##########

Some months later, playing his final high school lacrosse game, Liam realises it’s over. And high school is very nearly over as well. After showering, he gathers his belongings and cleans out his locker, not wanting to return to the locker room as most students will the next day.

Hauling it to his car, he shoves it in the back of his own jeep and shuts the hatch, the sealed air sound never fails to make him smile. Focused on it, it misses Malia’s approach so her words startle him.

“Great game. Well, I think it was great, I still really don’t get the purpose of carrying a tiny white ball in a net with a stick on it from one end of the field to put it into a bigger net, all the while trying to avoid getting permanently damaged.” Her dry matter-of-fact voice always makes Liam grin as well.

“Second word said it all, ‘game’.” Liam answers as he moves toward the driver’s side and opens it, putting his key in the ignition. Turning back he looks at Malia. “How’s it going Deputy Hale?” He asks quietly.

He knew Malia had had trouble adjusting to Stiles not being around every day. Especially after she’d graduated high school herself. Sheriff Stilinski had been probably a bigger help than his son in the long term if Liam was being honest. He accepted Malia just the way she was, didn’t try to change her and he let her forge her own path, only guiding, not instructing her. Which was probably very unfair to Stiles and all he’d done.

But Liam knew that it had been Sheriff Stilinski who had talked to Malia about doing the law enforcement course and becoming a deputy. He’d also been the one to talk to her about taking courses at the community college in regard to the law so she knew how it applied in society .Even if she didn’t understand it she could still follow and apply it.

He was also there for her when she made the decision to change her surname to Hale after a DNA test officially confirmed that’s who she was biologically, specifically the daughter of one Peter Hale. He’d sat her down one night at a pack meeting when Derek had been in town for Malia to tell him about changing her name and he’d told her DNA didn’t matter, her essence, and her grit mattered.

And being biologically Peter Hale’s daughter didn’t matter one whit to her being a deputy. And Liam knew he’d been there when she and Stiles had broken up. It was inevitable Liam knew. As did the Sheriff he thought. Malia however, hadn’t seen it coming.

“Fancy a run?” The offer is out before Liam realises he’s spoken.

“Not tonight, I have a date. What about the weekend? I’m off then.” Malia says, her tone is both nervous and eager.

“Sure, text me…wait have you still got voice to text disabled?” He knew she’d switched it off so she wouldn’t text Stiles after she’d gotten irate and done it a couple of times in hurt and anger. Her inability to text via a keypad was a running joke among the pack. When Malia nods, Liam smiles. “Call me then.” He gives a wave and gets into his jeep. Putting on his seatbelt, he shoves the vehicle in gear and drives away.

Looking into the rearview mirror, he sees Malia standing alone looking after him. Catching her eyes in the rearview mirror, Liam can’t help but flash his at her, causing her to grin in reflex before she flashes her own right back.

##########

“So where are you going to go to college?” Malia asks Liam several weeks later. Winter has given away to spring and they’ve been running in the preserve and are now rinsing off their sweat in the river. Liam has grown used to Malia’s lack of concern that he see her naked and has slowly lost his inhibitions in front of her as well.

“I’ve been accepted to a few, I’m leaning toward Yale. Lydia is doing her master’s and doctorate there and there’s a good pack I can run with there too.”

“Are your…parents happy with your choice?” Malia hesitated over the word parents as they trod water and talked. Liam’s heart ached for her.

“Yeah, both of them are. It’ll be weird being away from them, but good at the same time you know? Shit! Sorry.” Liam says quickly as he realises what he’s said.

“It’s okay. And it really is okay now. John has been a great help. Stiles was great. And Scott and even Derek, but John has been really good, almost like a father kind of.” Liam nodded. Malia’s loss of Henry Tate within a year of her return had not been a good time. It was made worse by the fact that he’d never been able to stop blaming her for the death of his wife and biological daughter.

“Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.” He answers quietly, the mood turning somber.

“So, Stiles rang me a few days ago. To tell me he’s seeing someone. And bringing her home for a visit at summer time. He wanted me to have advance warning so I wouldn’t rip her head off when I saw her for the first time. Oh and she’s a _born_ werewolf.”

“You’re a born coyote, who gives a rats ass?” Liam loved Stiles, but like Lydia his interactions left a lot to be desired at times. Except with Scott. Those two had an almost mystical connection on a plane no one else could ever hope to step up to.

“That’s exactly what I said. And what Scott said. Oh and that she wasn’t pack.” Liam laughed and after a few seconds Malia joined him.

“He never did try to change me you know? I will always appreciate that.”

“I would too. And hey, you had a good time with him when we weren’t trying not to die.” Liam said as he turned around and began to dog paddle toward the rocks where they’d jumped into the water.

Just before he begins to shift back to wolf form - he’d been able to do that for nearly a year now - Malia speaks again. “Thanks for being a friend Liam, not just in school, but now as well. You’re kind of my best friend.”

Heart aching for Malia’s loneliness, even though she doesn’t recognise it as such, Liam grins as he lets his body fall and changed to the burnt gold-coloured wolf he was, his golden eyes glimmering at Malia, watching intently as she walked unashamedly naked from the river and changed as well.

Making a mental note to figure out how to help Malia get more friends, Liam lopes back toward their vehicles, Malia’s mottled grey coyote form sliding in beside him companionably.

##########

It’s Mason who gives him the idea when they’re online messing around one night.

A week later, Malia found herself in between the two of them at Liam’s place as they introduced her to chatrooms and helped her set up an online name. “Now, you have to work on the assumption that someone somewhere one day will more than likely crack your identity, so don’t say anything you’re going to get fired over being a public official and stuff okay?” Mason says to Malia as they watch her work through the ropes of logging onto her newly created private e-mail address and help her sign up for Twitter. Lydia had set up Facebook with her student and then work e-mail and did most of her updates. But now Malia was learning to utilize it to find online interests as well as to make her own updates. As she changed her e-mail for Facebook from work to her new G-mail one, Liam mentally crossed his fingers.

A few days later, a message pops up on Liam’s Facebook page when he’s at school. _‘thank u_ _’_ He grins at the message from Malia.

 _‘no probs’_ he sends back as he moves between classes, followed by _‘run soon?’_ her response is immediate.

 _‘forsure’_ Her running her words together made him laugh.

He hadn’t anticipated the monster he’d created when they’d helped her set up her online profile and taught her to use it though. Doing shift work, Malia had no comprehension of times and time zones. Liam frequently found his phone beeping at him during all hours of the night.

The one thing that freaked him out big time though was that Malia then dragged him and Mason around to help the Sheriff set up Facebook and an online profile. A few days later an irate message from Stiles made Liam wince and switch his phone off altogether.

It takes a phone call from Malia and Sheriff Stilinski and a threat from Malia to bite off his testicles before she just climbs in his bedroom window one night, switches on his mobile, punches him for his pin and then lets it download everything. She deletes all of Stiles’ messages except the apology and leaves again, all without saying a word as Liam rubbed his throbbing arm.

At least she hadn’t bitten off his testicles.

##########

Standing on the podium himself this time, Liam looks out at the crowd gathered for his graduation. His parents, members of his pack. He smiles as he thinks of where he’ll be in a few months’ time. He couldn’t wait, but as his gaze catches Malia, he realises he was going to miss her as much, if not more than his parents.

It was normal that he’d grow and move away from his parents, expected even. But Malia had become his best friend, right alongside Mason this past year. Liam felt guilty that he was leaving Beacon Hills and she wasn’t.

“Whoo hoo!” The words drag him back to the present and he throws his cap in the air with everyone else, jumping off the podium, he makes his way to his parents, hugging them tightly. Other members of the pack come up and he hugs them too, even Stiles and Derek.

Later that evening at Malia’s loft, formerly Derek’s, they all celebrate Liam and Mason’s graduation. _Pack_. He was going to miss the hell out of them even though he’d see Lydia daily according to her and Derek more than likely every few weeks as he was now living and working in New York. But still, his favourite pack members, he wouldn’t see after summer until Christmas time. Liam had decided not to come home at Thanksgiving because of the distance and the short break.

He’d already been organised by Lydia to go with her to Derek’s place in New York and he was looking forward to that. He hadn’t been to New York since he’d gone with his parents when they’d gotten married.

“Well, we’re all done now.” Mason says as they stand at the drinks table, both drinking the non-alcoholic punch.

“We are, I’ll miss you.” Liam says as he leans over and hugs Mason, his growth spurt put him taller now which he was still getting used to. He was Stiles’ height. Taller than Derek, which was just weird.

“Miss you too bro.” Mason says as he returns Liam’s hug. “Skype and stuff won’t be the same, let’s make the most of the summer, yeah?” Liam nods enthusiastically. “Road trip, just the three of us.” Mason continues making Liam frown.

“Three of us?” He asked as he pulled back.

“Yeah, you, me and Mal.” Mason had started calling Malia Mal when he’d gotten to know her after she’d started going online. Liam still wasn’t sure how he got away with it, but he did. And she’d let him get away with it too. But no one else.

“Oh…okay. Cool.” Shrugging, Liam let it go, it would happen or it wouldn’t.

Glancing around the room, he watches his own school boy’s dream dance and laugh. She sure was gorgeous. Shaking his head, he looked away, putting her in the box firmly marked ‘high school crush – never attained’ and then grinned as Malia made her way over to them both.

“Did Mase tell you about our road trip?” She asked with a mile wide grin.

“He did, but he didn’t say where.” Liam accepted her arm around his waist easily. She was touchy-feely with him though not with many others, Mason a little but not Stiles anymore, though she was with his dad.

“San Francisco baby!” Mason declared loudly as he raised his hands in the air making Liam roll his eyes.

“You just want to visit the gaybourhood.” He said even though he laughed.

“Well, I want to see the prison, John had me over to watch Alcatraz movies a few weeks ago, it looks so cool.” Malia said as she took Liam’s punch and drank some down before handing it back. He took it automatically and drank the rest before turning to refill his cup and hand it back to Malia without asking.

It’s only when he feels a tug on his opposite arm that he looks over to see Stiles looking at him in anger. “You moved in?” He said as he stepped up into Liam’s space.

“What?” Liam can smell the anger radiating off him. Malia’s arm tightens as she steps closer, making Stiles actually growl at them.

“Get a grip dude.” Liam says as he looks over Stiles’ shoulder for Scott who was wrapping his own arm around Stiles’ waist and pulling him away.

Shaking his head, he takes back his drink and downs it. Withdrawing from the conversation, he listens, still feeling included as Mason and Malia plan their trip. He knows instinctively that Malia won’t be coming. Stiles had felt threatened by him tonight, which Liam didn’t get, but he knew, as sure as he knew he could turn into a wolf that before the night was over Stiles and Malia would be back together.

Glancing around the room again, he smiled, despite everything.

He was a high school graduate.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**COLLEGE - SOPHOMORE YEAR**

Settling in, Liam looked around. “Lydia you sure do have taste.” He said softly as he ran his hand over his mossy green walls and looked over at his own en-suite bathroom.

“I do. And it’s a pleasure to share it with you cutie. As long as you follow the rules.” Liam nodded. Freshman year in the dorms had sucked big hairy monkey balls. The smells had driven him insane. Especially as the college had thought putting him a sports oriented dorm would help him be convinced to play lacrosse.

It hadn’t and Liam had suffered.

Now though, being a sophomore, he could live off campus. Lydia had simply told him he was moving in and that was that. Liam’s parents had looked at him when he’d told them he would be moving in with Lydia Martin. But they’d sucked it up and not made a fuss, or assumed something erroneously.

##########

Months later, just as midterms finish before Christmas, Liam is lying on his bed, exhausted and ready for sleep when his tablet pings. He nearly ignores the Facebook message but opens it when he sees it’s from Malia.

 _‘I brokeup withStiles’_ no more, no less. “Holy shit.” Liam looks at it for ages before sending a reply.

 _‘why?’_ he’d had no idea they were having any trouble.

 _‘bc I dont love him, not right’_ again short and to the point, that was Malia. _‘he stoppedmaking me laugh’_ this message comes through as Liam ponders what to write back.

 _‘That’s too bad, but if you’re sure, then I’m sure it was right for you’_ “Oh Jesus.” He mutters at himself in irritation as he sends this message.

 _‘i am’_ and then _‘I missed you this summer’_

 _‘I missed you too’_ Liam hadn’t gone home apart from a week at the beginning and a week at the end. Lydia had managed to get him an internship in Los Angeles through a contact and he’d stayed with her as she’d done an internship of her own.

He wasn’t lying, he had missed Malia. _‘I’ll see you at Xmas’_ he wrote back before logging off Facebook and shutting down his tablet.

 

**ASHES of a SCHOOL BOY’S DREAM**

Driving his jeep slowly through the preserve, Liam sighed. He was restless. He couldn’t pin his finger on why though. Exams had gone well, he and Lydia lived together companionably, Christmas had been great, and he had a few days before he flew back for New Year classes, but something was keeping him unsettled.

Getting out of the jeep, he strips economically, shifts and lopes into the forest, going off the tracks immediately as he hunts and lets game go for hours. Coming up on the river where he and Malia had often swam together, he stopped on the rocks that jutted out over the water. The moon was waning, maybe that was it.

For no reason other than he never had before, Liam raised his head and let loose a howl. It was a long, drawn out sound of sadness. Not help, anger, despair. Just sadness, loneliness.

He gets the surprise of his life when he is answered.

Minutes later, he hears and senses a heartbeat on its way to him. Sitting on the rocks, he waits, wondering who it is. Howls weren’t actually something they did as a whole among the pack so he didn’t know anyone other than Scott’s by sound.

The mottled grey form of Malia burst through the trees and Liam’s heart tripped in his chest. He shifted without thought and caught her form as she leapt at him, changing in midair.

Their hug is exuberant. “You are such a show off.” He says to her as he puts her down. “God it’s good to see you.”

“You too.” She says as she lets herself be put down. She keeps her arms around him though, sliding up and down his back, dipping below his waist to touch the top of his ass cheeks before sliding back up again.

“You feeling me up then Mal?” He teases Malia as he finally steps back and she drops her arms.

“I am, you have a very fine ass, the best I’ve ever seen, in and out of clothes.” She says seriously as she sinks down onto the rocks, shivering a little. She still felt the cold in human form after spending so many years in coyote form.

Not knowing how to respond to her bluntness for once, Liam found himself settling down on said ass as he looked over at his friend. “How have you been?”

“Good, it was the right thing to do. Especially when I realised I could have something with someone else.”

Tilting his head, Liam watched as Malia looked at him as she said this. “Yeah? Who?” He asked evenly.

“You.” Tilting his head the other way, Liam considers her word.

“Me huh?” A single nod is his answer. Leaning in, he narrowed his eyes at Malia before pursing his lips and kissing the tip of her nose. “Well then…” He trails off as he pulls back and sees her own eyes narrow. “What took you so long?”

“I didn’t know!” She smacked him with the back of her hand across one side of his pelvis and Liam winced. Malia never did pull her punches with him. Never had, never would. It was probably one of the first things he’d come to love about her.

Giving into himself for the first time ever when it came to his feelings for Malia, Liam ignored her words and pulled her in. Fisting his hand in the back of her hair, pulling on it, arching her neck vulnerably and without thought to forcing her submission. Taking her mouth as he’d wanted to for years. Hard and fast, his tongue seeking hers and brushing over it suggestively.

He was finally kissing his own school boy’s dream.

She responds eagerly. Using her own strength to push Liam back, even as they continue to kiss, their bodies entwining, sweat already beginning to slick their skin though the day is cool, bordering on cold. The words take a little while to penetrate as Liam moves down Malia’s neck, his open mouth leaving wet saliva trails on her skin, his scent overlaying hers, making them combine wonderfully.

“…and she said you loved me. That you had since high school.” Liam paused as Malia’s words finally sank in. His heart stuttered in his chest erratically enough to get Malia’s attention as she pulled back to frown at him. “What? Why aren’t we fucking already?” Her bluntness doesn’t make him grin this time. It makes him feel ill instead. And from the paling of her own complexion, she senses it. “Liam?”

Liam pulled back, releasing his hold on Malia’s soft, thick hair one reluctant finger at a time. His wolf is clamoring for him to bite and to claim, he and his wolf have wanted Malia for years. But… “What do you mean _she_ said? Who is _she_? What exactly did _she_ say?” He places obvious emphasis on the word she each time he says it. Knowing instinctively who it is but needing Malia to say her name out loud. She wouldn’t betray him like that surely?

“Lydia, before Thanksgiving, when I’d had an argument with Stiles.”

His heart skipped a beat again as he began to grieve for what would never be, and for a friendship he’d thought was reciprocated. “Did you break up with Stiles because Lydia told you to?” A negative shake of her head. “Did you break up with Stiles because she told you I’ve had feelings for you for years?” Malia hesitates in every way, her breath, her heartbeat and her scent all paused before she nodded her head.

“But, we still would have broken up, she just…helped it happen earlier. Which was good, we didn’t hurt each other too much, we’re still friends. Good friends.”

“And you had no thought in your head about me as someone to date, to be with, to _fuck_ …until Lydia opened her mouth did you Mal?” Her nickname leaves his head without thought, erroneously making her eyes lighten in hope as she smiles.

“Yes, I mean no. God!” Malia rested her head in her hands for a moment before taking a breath and looking at Liam who was staring back, suppressing every thought and feeling he had at the look on her face. “I like you, I’ve always liked you. But I never liked you like a man likes a woman until Lydia mentioned that you liked me like that.” Neither of them gave thought to how many times Malia had just said the word like and in how many contexts.

“Never?” Liam asked the one question that would make him change his mind. How Malia answered would decide what he did.

But, Malia’s bluntness makes it so very easy.

“No, never. Not even when I masturbated.”

Nodding, Liam stood and stepped back.

“’Bye Malia.” As he turned around, his form changed and he was a wolf before she had even blinked. He runs, unashamed of it, as he pelts toward his jeep, not pacing himself. He was running for the sake of his sanity.

He needed to be away. He needed to be away _now_.

##########

His parents are bewildered, but watch him pack frenetically and leave for the airport. They show concern when Liam says he needs to find a place to stay, that he’s not happy living with Lydia. They know he’s flat-out lying, but being the parents they are, they simply arrange funds for him, drive him to the airport and hug him tightly before they let him go.

Back at college, he knows he has a day, maybe two or three if he’s lucky before the pack, Lydia or someone else come knocking on his door. He’d switched off his phone, knowing his emotions would be pinging them all like crazy through the pack bond. Immensely lucky, he rents a one bedroom studio apartment over a bar in town and moves all of his things in before day two has elapsed.

Looking around, he shrugs. He’ll go bed shopping within the week, the air mattress will do for now. Setting up his study area, making sure it’s comfortable and clean, Liam feels woozy. Frowning, he calculates and curses. He hasn’t eaten in over twenty-four hours. Shrugging into his coat, scarf and beanie, he trots downstairs and outside.

Walking through the snowy town to the supermarket, he thinks on what he needs to do. He can’t just cut everyone off, they’re pack. “Worse than family.” He mutters to himself.

“Yes, we are.” Derek’s voice comes from his left and back a bit. He’s just getting out of his SUV as he speaks, obviously having heard Liam muttering to himself.

“Hey Derek. You followed me?”

“Your scent yes. Lydia called me.”

“Of course she did.”

“Scott called me too. I came because he asked me to, not Lydia. She makes messes, she cleans them up herself, that’s our deal.”

Frowning, Liam took a cart out of the queue at the store and wheeled it inside, Derek following behind comfortably. “So what exactly did they tell you?”

“Well, Lydia, told me as little as possible. I ignored her. But then Scott called and told me he could tell you were messed up, but that was all. He asked me to come.”

“You do everything he asks of you?” Liam asked with sarcasm as he selects vegetables and some fruit before getting some meat and then toiletries and laundry items, he’d be using a laundromat from now on.

“When I can, he’s a good alpha.” Derek is non-committal.

“Yeah.” Liam says no more and neither does Derek. They walk back to Liam’s new apartment in silence and Derek sits and watches him put his food away, still not talking as Liam begins to cook two of the steaks he’d brought, knowing Derek wasn’t going anywhere.

“I lied to Scott years ago you know. And Stiles.” Liam says after they’ve eaten, cleaned the kitchen and done the dishes. He doesn’t have a television yet.

“Yeah? How’d you get away with it?” Derek is both impressed and curious.

“Deflection. And taking advantage of a situation that presented itself.”

“So tell me.” Liam looks at Derek looking back. He has the faintest hint of grey at his temples now, and a scar from a fae supernatural fight he’d gotten in a couple of years ago trailing down his neck, cleverly covered by a vine tattoo. Liam’s own scar from the same fight is high on his inner thigh. That particular type of supernatural fight always left a physical scar so they all knew now. Derek looked lived in now. And peaceful. Liam was glad he was happy.

“Okay…” And so Liam tells Derek from the beginning about his school boy’s dream and how he’d coped over the intervening years. He paused for a few seconds, drinking the iced tea Derek had put into his hand a while ago and then picks up at what had happened a few days ago, relating his and Malia’s small physical intimacy before elaborating on Lydia’s unexplained interference.

Derek is frowning when he’s finished. “She really fucked up this time.” He said simply as he stood and stretched. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“What about work?”

“I’ve got a few days.” A non-committal answer, but Liam is suddenly too tired to think about it.

They clean their teeth, strip and crawl onto the air mattress Liam was making do with for now.

##########

When Liam wakes in the morning, Derek has showered, dressed and is cooking breakfast. He pours a juice and holds it up before putting it on the table, letting Liam know it’s for him. “Thanks,” His voice is full of growl as it usually is in the morning. It makes Derek glance at him and grin.

Eating breakfast, Derek goes back to his phone, typing something long from the amount of time it takes. Liam showers as Derek cleans the kitchen. When he returns, Derek is pocketing his wallet and phone. “Let’s get you a bed and some other stuff, I made a list.”

“Okay.”

Hours later, they return. Overloaded with bags and Thai takeaway, they’re laughing as they climb the stairs. “I like this place, it has good light, and it’s close to college and shops. You were lucky to get it.”

“I know, but I need to paint the walls. Then it’ll feel right.”

“Tomorrow then. Bed’s not coming till the day after so that’s good timing. Good thing we got sugar soap.” Liam shakes his head and doesn’t say anything. If Derek wanted to help him settle in, he wasn’t going to say no.

In the paint store, early the next day, Liam picks and orders his colour, undercoat and trim as well as a glittery light grey for his ceiling. Derek is shaking his head at the colour but late that evening when they’re standing on the drop cloth covered floor, breathing too heavily from the fumes, he shakes his head.

“It looks damn good. I never would’ve figured it.” He says with a sharp nod of approval. They eat some leftover Thai and fall onto the mattress again.

##########

Taking Derek out for breakfast the next morning, Liam sits across from him. “So how long are you going to keep her at bay?” He asks quietly as they sit back for their meal to be delivered.

“Long as you need.”

“Thanks Derek.” Liam looked across at him. “For everything.” Derek nodded once in acknowledgement and they ate their breakfast. “I don’t ever want her to mention it. I can’t go there.” Derek looked at him for a few seconds before nodding again.

“I’ll take care of it.” Liam nodded back and they continued eating.

Returning to the studio, home for the next few years while Liam finished college and then medical school, they uncovered the little bit of furniture he had and put it back in place. The air mattress had gone down and Liam folded it and put it away. He nodded as Derek picked up his new bedding and said he’d take it to the laundromat. Picking up his mobile that he’s had charging after switching it back on, he calls Mason, explaining everything. Then, he called Scott and did the same thing. He surprised himself by laughing at Scott’s exclamation of surprise when he says how he’d lied to him and Stiles. But he immediately understands Liam’s point of view.

When he asks somewhat tentatively if there is any chance, Liam shakes his head before answering. “No Scott, it’s more than past time to let it go I think. I’d like it if it’s not mentioned again.” Scott concurs after warning Liam that he will have to at least speak of it to Stiles, for getting away with the lying if for no other reason but also tells him to handle it as he wishes, which Liam appreciates.

By the time Derek returns, his bed has been delivered and Liam has assembled it. They make the bed in silence and then Liam flops down onto it, Derek grins at him for a second before copying him.

They drift in silence for a few minutes before Liam speaks. “I think I can be on my own tomorrow.”

A nudge of his hip from Derek’s elbow answers him as he speaks. “I thought so. Let’s eat in the bar tonight.”

The next morning when Liam wakes, Derek is gone.

##########

Stepping outside of his last exam class several months later, Liam breathes a sigh of relief. Sophomore year was over. And he’d passed. At least he was ninety-nine percent certain that he had. Now, he needed to pack and head home for a few weeks before he came back for summer classes.

That was the deal he’d made with his parents, yes he could take classes in between terms, but he needed to visit in the summer and at Christmas time. While they were happy, they were also concerned. Especially after he’d explained what had - or hadn’t rather - happened between he and Malia. And Lydia’s involvement.

They didn’t need to be though. Derek was keeping an eye on Liam, he made the trip to Connecticut every full moon without fail to run with Liam on the pack lands he was a guest of for the duration of his time at Yale. And he and Liam were becoming good friends. Great friends even, separate of the pack. Liam amended his thought as he grinned up at the sun.

Walking home, he answers the greetings of some classmates, shaking his head when they invite him out to a party. At home, he packs his books methodically, then cleans out his fridge and finishes packing his clothes. Double checking he’s got everything, Liam stands at his door and looks around at his studio. It was home now. He grinned as he looked at his walls.

Violet. Dark, almost black violet like the flower, his walls gleamed with a faint sheen of glitter, not quite as much as his light grey ceiling did. And the glossy black trim on his skirting boards and architraves just shone in the afternoon light. “I’ll be back soon.” He promised his home as he backed out and shut his door, turning the deadbolt.

##########

Liam’s been home a day when he goes to visit Scott, as his friend and alpha. He watches Scott working on a dog as he sits quietly by the sink. “I wanted to thank you for sending Derek. I know you probably thought I wasn’t going to, but I wanted to wait and thank you in person. To let you know it meant a lot.”

“Dude, not a problem. I’m glad he helped, I wasn’t sure. But he says you’re going well, better really. And he said he liked spending time with you. I think you help him too.” Scott doesn’t say anymore and Liam simply nods.

They eat lunch together and Liam catches up with Stiles as well. It’s as they’re leaving the diner together that he sees Malia for the first time since they’d kissed and his school boy’s dream had fallen to ashes at his feet and he’d run away. Liam lets his heart skip even as he grins at her. “Hey Malia. It’s been awhile.” He doesn’t care what the others hear, no doubt they know some version or other by now anyway.

“Hi Liam, it has.” She hesitates but closes her mouth and nods before continuing into the diner.

“You two still not communicating?” Stiles asked immediately.

“No, we’ll be okay though.” Liam knows admitting it will take the wind out of Stiles’ sails and he does have some tact, he won’t force the issue if Liam admits that up front.

“So, your dad says you’re going to graduate early too, taking off-term courses and stuff. Are you staying at Yale to do medical school?” Liam nods.

“Maybe, I had planned to, but Derek and I were talking. I might apply for medical school in New York and move in with him.”

“Dude, are you guys seeing each other?” Stiles asks as his eyebrows rise.

“What? Why…no. Not that it’s any of your business.” Liam snaps in shock.

“Whoa, sorry. I just, you’ve been spending so much time together is all.” Stiles defended himself with an unapologetic grin.

Shaking his head, Liam looked at him. “So you and Scott have been fucking all these years?” He asked with an arched eyebrow that he knows mimic’s Derek.

Scott laughed loudly as Stiles flushed and shook his head. “I do not approve of this Scotty, he’s growing into his canines.”

“It had to happen dude, just because you’ve had adults ones since birth didn’t mean Liam would never get them. C’mon.” He tugged on Stiles’ hand and Liam waved to them as he walked down the street to his car.

Later that evening, he’s running in the preserve, feet silent as he listens for Malia. He knew she’d come looking for him. She surprises him by already being at their usual spot on the river, sitting fully clothed on the rocks they usually sit on.

Immediately feeling at a disadvantage because if he shifts he’ll be naked, Liam looks at her in his wolf form and then shifts and sits down, waiting for her to speak. He looks at the river, wishing he was on it, on any river far from here and the conversation he’s about to have.

“You unfriended me.” Malia spoke of what he’d done on Facebook and Twitter and a couple of other online places.

“I unfriended a few people.” Liam was telling the truth, one weekend, not long after Derek had gone home, he’d finished his study and gone online, unfriending a lot of people, old school friends, some family members and even a couple of other pack members. He’d stepped on quite a few toes but had stood by his guns.

“Yeah, Lydia…she was upset. She still is.”

“She doesn’t have any reason to be. I’m over it.” Liam shook his head as his heart ached though it didn’t stutter. “I’m over it all. I just want to focus on my studies.”

“And I’d distract you from that?” Malia asked, quiet now, uncertainty wafting around her. She had obviously expected this conversation to go a different way.

“No, but its better this way. You won’t get any other stupid ideas if we don’t keep in such close contact.” Liam said as he stood, unable to stand being in her company another second.

“Liam.” Malia stood as well, her newer, shorter hair flying around her face attractively. “Whatever I did, however I did it. I’m sorry. You are my best friend, I know I’m not yours. That I never was. But you’ll always be mine.”

“Thanks Mal.” Liam winced as he said her nickname, then ignored it and Malia as he shifted in to his full wolf form and ran full pelt back to where his jeep was parked.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**REGROWTH**

“This is nice Derek, thanks.” Liam looked at the room Derek had set up for him. He’d sold and given away all of his furniture and electrical equipment. His parents were going to help him furnish his room at Derek’s where he would live for the next years as he studied at medical school and possibly his residency as well.

He hadn’t intended to transfer, but felt better for doing it. As if the shadow of Lydia who was still at Yale doing work for her doctorate was no longer sitting on his shoulder.

The years had passed quickly, Liam’s parents, recognizing that the break with Malia and Lydia had caused Liam to focus even more had made sure he took regular time away from his studies, but otherwise supported him in his endeavors.

“No problem, I primed the walls last week, they’re all dry, floors are finished. You just need to pick your colour.” Derek grinned and Liam grinned back. He was greyer now, crow’s feet showing in the outer corners of his eyes when he grinned as he was doing right now. It made Liam feel good to see Derek grinning so unrestrainedly, he didn’t do that with many people at all.

“How do you get better looking? I look like a corpse compared to you.” He said as he rolled his eyes.

“I made my peace with life and the way it treats me.” Derek answered promptly making Liam look back over at him. “I accepted that my anger will always be there but I’ll always lose if I let it control me.”

“Huh, fair enough. Am I going to see your club tonight? Mason wants a full report. He even tried to get me to promise to go into a stall and just sit there to see how many men hooked up in the bathrooms.” Liam had never managed to get to Derek’s club in all the times he’d visited him in New York these past few years, pre and post Lydia.

Derek laughed. “Let’s get the paint first, then we’ll see.”

Liam looks around at the room, the windows and the light, then steps out onto the balcony for a few minutes. Back inside, he closes and locks the balcony doors and follows Derek out of the room. He’d decorated his own place in neutral earthy tones, but his furniture, all handmade and polished made a statement as did his fabrics. They were mostly all a bold, black cherry colour.

“I like your decorating style.” Liam said as they walked through and out the door, Liam locking it behind him with his newly cut keys.

“Thanks. I do the furniture down in the locker in my basement. I’ve been selling some pieces too, it’s nice to work with my hands.” Liam nodded.

“It is, my bed is amazing.” Derek had made him a huge bed frame that Liam knew he’d be taking with him wherever he went from now on. It was beautiful. Solid, dark-stained and stunning in its simplicity. Derek had let the grain of the wood be the statement in the design.

“Least I could do. It’ll be nice to have company.” They both deliberately ignore the faint scent of melancholy that wafts off Derek at his statement.

At the paint store, Liam peruses colours, he has a colour in mind but can’t quite find the right shade. Biting his lip, he decides on two colours, a flat colour and a sheer one to be sponged over the top. His ceiling he goes the traditional white and his skirting boards and architraves he doesn’t bother with, deciding to have them the same colour as his walls.

“You know, if you decided to drop out of medical school, you’d have a hell of a career possibility as an interior designer.” Derek said as he packed up their paint cans as Liam paid.

“Ha ha. No, I’m exactly where I want to be with that.” Liam said.

“Have you picked a specialty? Your dad said you hadn’t decided?” Derek asked as they drove back home.

“I forget how you guys talk about me.” Liam says when they’re back in his room, putting down drop cloths.

“Because they love you, they asked me to keep an eye on you. I was already doing it and I enjoy your company so it wasn’t a big deal to say yes. And they told you they did it. My parents were like that too, parenting without smothering you know?”

Nodding, Liam unselfconsciously stripped down to his briefs and dug in his duffle for some older clothes to paint in.

“I’m lucky, really lucky since my dad didn’t actually donate the sperm for my creation. So many kids at school talked about step parents from hell you know?”

“Yeah.” Derek said. “Plus, he is your dad in every way other than sperm donation.” Derek went on, mentioning how Doctor Dunbar had actually adopted Liam once he’d married his mother.

When they finish painting Liam’s room that evening, Derek looks at it again, shaking his head as he stares at the bright, burnt orange filtering through the sheer hot pink they’d just finished sponging on the walls.

“How the hell do you do that?” He asked Liam. “I want you to pick a colour for my bedroom.”

Laughing, Liam nodded and they left the room airing as they went back into the kitchen for dinner. Later that evening, Liam settles down in Derek’s bed as Derek comes in. “I smell feline.” He says with a grin as Derek slides into bed.

“Shut up.” Derek says. “I didn’t have time to changes the sheets.”

“And I just truly needed to know I’m sleeping in sexual kitty litter.” Liam was still laughing when his breath left him in a whoosh as Derek straddled him, his fingers skating lightly over his ribs. “Shit!” Jackknifing up, Liam pushed on Derek’s arms and flipped them both so he was on top, laughing again as Derek rolled his eyes up at Liam. “Sorry, that was crass.”

“It was right though, let me up and I’ll change the sheets.”

“I’ll help.” Liam stands and strips the bed as Derek gets clean sheets.

Once they’ve settled back down again, Liam reading his new student information for when he reports to the college on Monday and Derek with a book, Derek speaks softly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that to you.” Liam doesn’t answer his statement, not to say how his skin feels itchy from the scent now on his clothing, or how he feels like going back to get the bedding to just roll himself up in it. This was someone Derek had hooked up with, had sex with. It was none of Liam’s business, as much as he wanted to mark his territory, it was none of his business.

Putting down his paperwork and tablet, Liam turns on a hip to face Derek. “Hey, its okay Derek, I shouldn’t have made such an immature comment. Will I meet them?” He’s careful not to be gender specific, unsure if Derek prefers one sex or another or both, though he’s fairly sure he’d scented a male feline. Yes, he’d been told about Kate and Jennifer. And he’d met and greatly liked Braedon. But Derek owned and operated a supernatural friendly _gay_ nightclub. One of the most happening places in New York for the past several years for human and supernatural beings which was saying something.

“Probably. We’re semi-regular.”

“And that means not exclusive, right?” Derek shrugged, non-committal, and Liam grinned. “I don’t know how you do that. I have trouble just finding someone for a few nights, never mind semi-regular.”

“But you’re still stuck on Malia. When you let her go, it’ll be easier.” Derek says quietly making Liam freeze.

His heart thudded and Derek looked at him quietly as they both listened to it. His own heart was strong and solid in contrast to Liam’s rabbit-like beat. “She was my school boy’s dream. The one I dreamed of who I never thought I’d get and then for one minute, I almost had everything I’d ever wanted. Then in the next it turned to ashes and blew right back into my face.”

“And you’re still grieving.” Derek says in return as he puts his book aside and opens his arms for Liam to crawl over beside him and nestle in.

“I wish I wasn’t.” He says almost petulantly as he wraps an arm around Derek’s lean waist and pulls himself closer.

“I bet you do.” Derek speaks from experience, this much Liam knows. But who, he doesn’t know. “I remember you at your graduation party. You and Malia and Mason talking and laughing. You looked like best friends. But that was all I thought. I didn’t sense any chemistry.”

“Mason will always be my best friend. Mal came a close second for a while. I don’t think we’ll get back there, I don’t think I want to get back there you know? Even though she says I’m her best friend and always will be.” Derek hummed an agreement as his hands stroked Liam’s naked back. “Man, you are so warm.” He said drowsily as he drifted to sleep with Derek’s soft huff of laughter in his ears.

##########

A few weeks later, Liam grunts as he pushes the last of Derek’s bedroom furniture into the centre of the room. After covering everything with drop clothes, he begins to clean and then prime Derek’s walls. Working quickly and methodically, he’s finishing the second top coat when he hears Derek’s key in the lock.

“Don’t come into your room, I’m repainting and it’s a surprise.” He says conversationally through the closed bedroom door. “I’ve put your stuff in my room.”

“Okay. Why can’t I see though? I asked you to paint it.”

“Because it’s a surprise, a gift.”

“Okay.” Derek’s easy agreement makes Liam smile in pleasure. They had settled into living together easily.

“Do you want to come to the club tonight? I know you don’t have a class tomorrow.” Derek’s voice says from Liam’s room as he disrobes and moves into his shower.

“Sure.” Liam hasn’t yet managed to go see Derek’s club and he’s been looking forward to it. “Mason is going to be so jealous.” He laughed and Derek joined him.

Derek finishes showering and Liam hears him dress, humming as he walks past and begins to cook dinner as Liam continues to paint. Finishing the sponging, he makes sure he didn’t miss anything and looks around. Derek would either love it or hate it.

Taking a breath, Liam moves into the bathroom to clean the brushes. Capping the paint tins when he’s finished, he looks around again. Heaving a breath, he says simply, “You can come in now.”

The door opens immediately, Derek having been listening to him, had heard him cleaning up and come to stand outside the door. Standing in the doorway, Derek looks around at his newly painted room. Liam fidgets nervously. Watching as Derek looks at what he’s done. “It’s a mirror image.” He says eventually, nodding his head. “I love it, I truly do.” He looked over at Liam who was releasing his breath on a heaving sigh. “How the hell do you do it?” He asked curiously. “You just take a look at a room and know what you need to take it from nice or comfortable or pretty to just beautiful.”

“I don’t know, it started after Scott bit me. I have a thing for colours, knowing how they connect, how they work on moods and stuff too.”

“It’s your extra gift. We all have something, sometimes obvious, sometimes not, sometimes useful, sometimes not.”

“Do you know what yours is?” Liam asked as he stretched, his shirt riding up and exposing his flat stomach and happy trail while his sweats dropped an inch to expose his hipbones. He drags his clothing back into place as Derek looks him up and down with a half-grin.

“You know how I said I didn’t sense anything but friendship with you and Malia?” Liam nodded. “I’m good with sensing relationships, past, present and potential future ones.” He shrugged. “It’s good when I’m negotiating something but not so much otherwise. Pain in the ass when you’re looking for one yourself.” He muttered his last sentence in a self-depreciating way making Liam both smile and wince.

“Man, I bet it would.”

“Yeah, anyway.” Derek shook himself and stepped back. “You go shower, I’ll serve up. You want to see a movie before we go in, or go for a run?” He asked as he stepped out into the hall.

“Movie sounds good, you don’t want to sleep before you go in?” He asked as he stopped in the doorway of his own room.

“When you said you’d come in, I arranged for Marguerite to close tonight, I’ll close for her next week.”

“Cool.” Liam walked to the bathroom, stripping as he went. He’d pick up his clothes after his shower as Derek would be sharing his room for a couple of nights due to the paint smell. As he stepped into the shower, he froze for a second as he realised he hadn’t shut any doors behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Derek watching him and smiling.

“I’m not picking those up.” He said, meaning Liam’s clothes.

“I’ll get ‘em after I shower.” Liam said, hoping his voice didn’t display anything, he was keeping his heartbeat even by sheer force of will, reciting multiplication tables in his head as he turned and closed the glass door behind him.

He had never been that comfortable with someone in his life that he’d just stripped to shower in front of them. Stripping for running and when he’d been going to paint and stuff was different. This was domestic. No, he wrinkles his brow, that wasn’t the right word. What he’d just done had been _intimate_. Very intimate. He and Lydia had never gotten anywhere near that in the time they’d lived together, and here he was being intimate with Derek after not even a month.

“I so need to get laid.” He said out loud to himself as he washed his hair.

##########

On the subway, Liam and Derek lean on each other casually as they sway in the full carriage, neither of them speaking. Liam rouses himself as Derek stands straighter and pushes on his shoulder to get his attention. They step off and weave through the throng of people headed above ground.

Liam breathes in the fall air. “I’m looking forward to going back home at Christmas time.” He mentions casually as they walk down the block.

“I bet, New York is an acquired taste if you weren’t born here I guess.”

“Oh no, the city’s fine. I was just thinking of the preserve. It’s my favourite place to run is all.” A nod from Derek and a wash of melancholy tells him that he feels the same way. “Sorry.” Liam apologised as they stopped across the street from a huge warehouse that had strobe lighting around each side of it lighting up the sky and sidewalk.

“Nothing to be sorry for. I agree. My whole family would agree if they were alive.”

“You should come home, stay with me and my parents. They’d love to have you. And it’d be great for you to catch up face-to-face with pack and see your land, run on it.” Liam finished off softly as they walked down the street, shoulders brushing occasionally. “And, if you stay with me, you’ll be way more comfortable than staying somewhere else, we’re already living together, you won’t have any trouble living with my folks for a few days, a week at most.”

Derek glanced over at him as they turned a corner and his club came into view. “I’ll think about it.” He says as they step off the sidewalk and cross the street, their legs eating up the ground. Derek takes him around to the staff entrance on the side and slides a security card through a slot, pulling open the door for Liam to walk through.

Bass, heavy bass music began to heat his blood, not overly loud here at the back, but Liam knew that it was going to blast him when he got out to the main floor. “Wow.” He said to himself making Derek chuckle.

“It’s an acquired noise.” He said as he led the way up and down and through various hallways until Liam’s sense of direction was screaming at him in agony. Shaking it off, he listened to the music getting louder before he followed Derek through a door that closed behind him and silenced reigned again.

“Soundproof, hell yeah.” He said with a sigh.

“Yes, first thing I did when I decided I was going to open a club. Marguerite’s office is soundproof as well and the staff area’s along with security.”

Liam watched as Derek woke up his computer and did various things. He wandered aimlessly around the room before looking over at the metal shutters along one wall. They slid up before his eyes, giving him his first glimpse of the public area of Derek’s club.

“Holy cow.” He murmured as he watched the spectacle before him.

And it was a spectacle. There were go-go dancers in cages set above the undulating crowd of partiers. He could see three bars, every single one of them hopping and the huge dancefloor, surrounded by booths, tables and balconies. The DJ up on the stage, actually two DJ’s he realised as he watched everything for several minutes. Mason was going to go ape.

“It took a lot of work to get it to what you see today, not the least of which is the dead zone.”

Frowning, Liam looked over at Derek as he came to stand beside Liam and watch the club as well. “What do you mean? Dead zone?” He asked, watching Derek watch the club. It was a better view anyway. And what the hell had he just thought?

Ignoring his skipping heartbeat as Derek raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment, he watched him turned to look out over the club himself. “The dead zone, the club is a dead zone for electronics, apart from our security.” He glanced back at Liam to see if he understood.

“So, no internet and stuff, no uploading?” Derek nodded.

“Yeah, it costs, a lot. But it’s worth it. Our offices aren’t, the staff area and security again obviously. But out there?” He jerked his chin back to the public area. “The bars, dancefloor, bathrooms.” Derek crooked an eyebrow as he said bathrooms and Liam found himself flushing. “They’re all a dead zone electronically speaking. Of course some hackers take it as a challenge, but Danny keeps on top of it, we’ve even got a couple of ones who were successful working for us now, making sure we stay dark.”

“Wow, I didn’t know.” Liam looked out over the club again.

“No, few people know about it that don’t come here on the regular, if they don’t like it, they don’t come back. But…it makes people feel safe. They can still use credit cards, each register has a shielded direct internet connection, not wireless.”

Turning, Liam left Derek’s murky green eyes behind and stared out at the dancing mass. “Where do you stand on the drugs and sex? For the club I mean.” He clarified quickly when he heard Derek’s own heart skip and settle.

He laughed quietly. “Drugs are easy, we have special staff on the door if you catch my drift. We run a clean club, some things get past us, we’re not perfect, but we do our best. We cover with actual dogs. If they’re high when they arrive, there isn’t much we can do, but we do our absolute best to make sure they don’t get high while they’re here.”

“I never thought too much about what goes into running your business. Will you ever sell it do you think?” Liam watched Derek watching him, considering, evaluating.

“Maybe, if the right person comes along and they don’t live here or something. But…” Derek turned to look out at the dancing crowd now. “It keeps me alive, sane and around people, it’s a good deal.”

Liam knew, he knew that wasn’t an answer. Obliquely he knew that yes, Derek was amenable to moving away, selling his club, but at the same time, he seemed to think that he’d never find anyone who would make it easy for him to do that. “You know that if they tell you it’s them or the club, New York or wherever they live that they’re not likely to be worth it right?”

“I know, they wouldn’t have to ask.” He answered simply as he turned and went back to his desk. He worked for a half hour as Liam people watched and then stood. “Let’s dance then shall we?” Stretching his arms up over his head, Derek cracked his back and then, when his arms fell, he rolled his neck, relaxing his muscles. Liam stared at his body, eyes drinking in his pale skin, gleaming in the light of his office. The man was sex personified. And he should not be thinking that.

“Absolutely.” Liam answered quickly. He followed Derek out of the room and through the maze of staff only passages, eyes resolutely on Derek’s booted feet instead of the ass he wanted to stare at all of a sudden. Eventually, they came out behind the bar. Derek spoke to a couple of people and then took Liam’s hand, pulling him out from behind the busy bartenders and into the crowd.

Dizzy from the array of scents, Liam let himself be led until he was in the centre of the dancefloor, the heavy beat of the music heating his already thrumming blood. He stood, watching Derek look around before his eyes caught Liam’s. “Looking for someone?” He asked with a smile, already having caught the sexy feline scent that had been on Derek’s sheets when he’d first moved in.

“Sort of, but not really.” Derek said as he rolled his shoulders again. “You ready? I remember Mason complaining about how good a dancer you were once or twice.”

Shrugging modestly, Liam nodded and began to move to the music. The only thing he’d inherited from his sperm donor was his sense of rhythm. He could find it in anything and he always found it immediately. He shook his own shoulders, moved his arms and let his hips fly.

Having spent time dancing with Mason and his boyfriends over the years, the very male body that slid up behind him a couple of songs later didn’t bother him. Going with it, he slid into their rhythm for a couple of dances, then replaced them with a female, another wolf actually. They grinned knowingly at each other before she left him for a female herself. Derek had remained close by all the while as they danced, moving in and on from his own partners too.

Now though, Liam could smell that feline scent behind him, he wanted to turn around but before he could, they were enclosing him in their strong arms. Their strong male arms. _That answered that question,_ he thought in regard to Derek’s sexuality.

Cocking an eyebrow at Derek as he glanced over, Liam let the guy continue to hold him as they danced, watching without surprise as Derek moved in. What did surprise him was Derek simply caging them both in, his stronger arms gliding lightly over Liam’s hips, lingering a little, thumbs brushing over his bared hipbones from where his now sodden shirt had ridden up, and on to hook into the feline’s - whom Liam still hadn’t seen - front pockets.

A chuckle ghosted over Liam’s ear and a husky voice spoke under the music, knowing they’d both hear. “Staking your claim are you sweetheart?”

Liam caught Derek’s eyes and the querying look in them. He shook his head and Derek nodded his, his hands coming back to clasp Liam’s hips and swing him around so he was at Derek’s back and Derek himself was the meat in their sandwich.

Getting his first look at the very male feline, Liam’s eyes widened. The guy was beautiful. Not, gorgeous or sexy, though he was all of those too. But, he was also simply beautiful. Everything about him screamed alpha, dominant and yet there was an easygoing vibe that emanated from his very core.

And, he was smart. He got Derek’s move immediately and Liam felt, he _felt_ the resulting drawing back as the man realised the Liam wasn’t playing. Before Liam knew where they all were, he’d moved all three of them off the dancefloor and somehow into a booth that he’d rousted people from with merely a look.

“I apologise young wolf. I had assumed you were flexible in regard to your sexuality. I meant no insult. You are a beautiful boy, inside and out.” He tilted his head in a nod of respect and Liam’s jaw dropped.

_Who the hell was this guy?_ It wasn’t anything Scott had taught him, but his father that subconsciously gave him the correct way to respond. “I didn’t take any insult. If I had had a problem, I would have said so. My best friend is gay, we’ve danced together even closer for years.” He wasn’t sure if he should have explained, but Derek’s slight nod of approval told him he’d done the right thing. He decided against saying whether he was flexible or not. Until recently that question was no. Now though? He wasn’t so sure. So he said nothing, inclining his own head to show he’d finished speaking.

A second, deeper nod told him the feline shifter also approved. “I am Zachariah, may I know your name?” He spoke formally again and Liam answered in kind, realising as he did that he and his pack needed to get up to speed on this sort of conversation or greeting-speak sooner rather than later. Hell, he didn’t know how they’d gotten away with it as long as they had already.

“Liam, of the Beacon Hills McCall pack.” He responded quickly. “I’m a guest of the Liberty pack for the duration that I’m staying in New York City.” Deciding to test what Zachariah was really like, he gave in and finished with, “I’m glad to put a face to the scent at last.”

Zachariah’s frown told him he’d puzzled him, but not insulted or pissed him off. “You’ve scented me before?” He asked quietly, ordering water for all of them as a waitress came by.

“Yes, on Derek’s sheets when I moved in with him.” Liam answered as he watched Zachariah carefully for his response. He had a gut feeling that like Derek, his response would be in what you didn’t see.

“Ah.” A grin flashed across his face and he crooked a brow at Derek. “This one is why I couldn’t stay for the night last week I take it?” He asked, digging into his hip pocket for a bill to pay the waitress. She took it and didn’t give back any change and from the way Zachariah handed it to her, he clearly didn’t expect any.

“Yes.” Turning to Liam, Derek spoke directly to him this time. “We’ve never talked about having overnight guests.” He said evenly, only a faint curl of his lip indicating that he was talking about hook-ups.

“It’s your place, I rent a room, and you set the rules.” Liam parroted the rules Lydia had set down when he’d first lived with her. She had carte blanche, he didn’t.

It was immediately obvious that Derek was different. “Your name may not be on the mortgage, but you get a say. But we’ll talk about that later. For now, if Zachariah were to spend the night, would it be a problem?” He was asking for Zachariah, not himself. That much Liam knew after these past few years as Derek’s close friend.

“Yes.” He laughed outright at the shock on Derek’s face and Zachariah’s as well. They’d both thought it to be a formality from their previous discussion.

“You’re sharing my bed for the next few nights remember?” He arched a brow even as he began to laugh again.

“Oh now, this I have to hear. What on earth has happened to your beautiful bed Derek?” Zachariah asked with a grin as he opened a water bottle and sat back, settling in for what he thought would be a long story.

“Liam painted my room today.” Derek shrugged.

“Of course he did, I remember you telling me about it. Would you come take a look at my space young Liam? Derek has told me of your gift.”

Blinking, Liam looked at Derek who nodded and then turned back to Zachariah. “Sure, but I really don’t have the time to paint right now.”

“I understand, but if you pick the colours I can have someone do the painting.” Liam nodded again and found himself handing over his phone for Zachariah to put in his contact details to call him next weekend.

Taking up the water, he checked the seal, cracked the lid and then drank it down before sliding out of the booth. “I’m headed back to the dancefloor.” He looked at Derek. “I can find my own way home in a few hours.” He turned without saying anything further and lost himself in the crowd of dancers.

His thoughts whirled, as he himself did. Around and around without pause even as he grinded on any and every one in time to the music that seeped into his pores. Derek was going to have sex in _his_ bed tonight. With Zachariah. One of them was more than likely going to fuck the other. Maybe they’d switch.

Liam didn’t know how he felt about that.

And it scared him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, as the sun filters through the lounge room windows, Liam opens the door to his apartment. Inhaling, he pulls his key out of the lock, then closes and locks the door behind him. Scenting the faint feline traces, he realises that Zachariah has been and gone some time before.

Keys clattering quietly into his bowl on the side table, Liam shoves his wallet there too. He was dirty and sweaty and stank to high heaven, but there was no way he was going to wake Derek up by using the shower.

Sighing, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Taking out the juice, he poured a glass and decided to make some breakfast. Maybe that would help him figure out his stupid mind and feelings. His mind drifted over the conversation he’d had in central park as dawn broke through the skyscrapers across the water.

_“Hey dad, sorry to wake you, nothing’s wrong.”_

_“Well, something is wrong or you wouldn’t be waking me, but I get what you mean. There’s no emergency.”_

_“No, I just…” The pause in the conversation went on for several minutes, Liam’s father waiting patiently for him to continue, knowing from past experience, he would do so eventually. “I just… I think I have feelings for someone. A man. Or two.”_

_No indrawn breath, no cough. No freaking sign of surprise at all comes down the line. “Okay, why is that scaring you?” Liam could hear his father’s heartbeat. It remained rock steady, no skips or blips at all._

_“Because it’s Derek. And someone else.”_

_“You and Mason never experimented at all?” His dad sounds curious and surprised, already guessing Liam’s answer._

_“No, never. I never even thought about it, with him or anyone.” Liam says as he thinks back. “Never.” He says again as he realises how true that is._

_“Okay, how long have you had feelings for Derek then?”_

_“Wrong question.” Liam answers back promptly. “It’s not that, it’s when did I realise, because now that I’ve realised, I also realise I’ve had feelings for him for a few years now. Probably since after Malia and Lydia, after I moved out of Lydia’s.”_

_“What about Malia?” His dad asks now._

_“I loved her. But I when she kissed me, and then mentioned Lydia, it just turned to ashes. Ashes of my school boy’s dream.” Liam said, feeling the last of his grief over never getting an opportunity to see what could have been with Malia ebb away. Leaving the bright shiny mercury ball of feeling that he had for Derek remain, and now have room to expand exponentially to include Zachariah. Which was crazy._

_“So why have I been woken up? Something is bothering you about this Liam. Does Derek not like you? What about the other man you mentioned?”_

_“I don’t know.” He returned immediately. “I’ve only just realised how I feel. I haven’t spoken to him, to either of them yet.” He would though, he would have to. Derek would realise even if Liam never said a word. As would Zachariah when he saw Liam again._

_“So…?” His father waited in silence again._

_“So, last night, we went dancing at his club. I haven’t been home yet. Derek went home hours ago.”_

_“And you stayed out because… Ah.” His father stopped speaking, breathing evenly, and his heart still not skipping._

_“I can’t help you kid, you are going to need to speak to him, them soon. And tell them, if you get there that they don’t have a choice about Christmas, your mother and I order them to attend. You only need to let us know if they stay with you or in spare bedrooms.”_

_“I know, guess I just needed to hear your voice. And yeah, I’ll let you guys know about the bedroom situation.”_

_“You do that, we look forward to seeing you. All of you.” Liam smiled at this father’s emphasis of all even as he pressed end on his phone._

Now, in the sunny kitchen of Derek’s apartment, Liam smiled. He should have known nothing would phase his father. Pulling things out, he began to make breakfast. Putting Derek’s serve on warm in the oven, he sat down to his own and was almost finished eating when Derek came in, longline boxer briefs sitting low on his hips, his freshly showered skin gleaming in the bright light and his scent reflecting nothing but himself. And a hint of Liam from using his shower and towel more than likely.

Liam watched him as they greeted each other. Derek got his plate from the oven and sat down at the place setting Liam had already put out. Liam got up to put his own plate in the dishwasher along with his glass and cutlery.

“I’ll put the dishwasher on tonight after dinner.” Derek said and Liam nodded.

“I’m going to take a shower.” He said as he walked out of the kitchen. It was only as he walked into the bedroom that he realised Derek had changed the sheets. There was no scent of Zachariah in his bedroom at all, which he’d expected, even though he was secretly disappointed.

Did that mean… Shaking his head after a minute, Liam moved into his bathroom. Disrobing as he went like he usually did, he stepped under the water and let it cleanse him. Flashes of his night ran in a flickering black and white slideshow through his brain as he soaped himself down and it was only as he cleaned between his legs that he realised he could scent Derek in his shower.

Derek and semen.

His cock hardened at the realisation. And Liam had his answer. Or confirmation of it he thought. Biting his lip, he inhaled slowly, trying to scent where Derek’s smell was strongest, his hand stroking his already leaking cock.

Fisting it as he turned toward the wall Derek had splashed on, Liam closed his eyes, letting the faint remains of Derek’s scent surround him, as he wanted Derek to surround him in life, warm and comforting and hot as hell. Sliding his hand up and down his cock, he squeezed the head and scraped a fingernail through his slit.

His circumcised penis had remained as such given that it had healed years ago. If he’d been healing when he was bitten, apparently his foreskin would have grown back. Weird but whatever. Derek wasn’t circumcised. No born shifters could be so he’d been told.

Liam had seen uncircumcised dick’s before, in the locker room, online when he’d sat squirming in his chair as Mason had made his first foray into online porn and other wolves when he went to monthly runs. Yes, including Derek’s.

Derek’s cock was “…so sexy.” Liam muttered as he remembered it, his first view being the one he remembered most as it had just been the two of them stripping at his car, one he’d changed from the Toyota to a BMW coupe that he’d driven from New York to be with Liam on his first full moon run after he’d moved out of Lydia’s apartment. Their previous runs before, they’d never disrobed and shifted in each other’s presence.

Letting his right hand drift over his hip, Liam slid it down the back of his crack, soap easing his way as he pushed his middle finger inexorably inside himself, arching his back and stretching on an angle to find his prostate. Mason had told him about it years ago and Liam had done some research on himself and been a fan ever since.

Moaning a little as he found his spot, Liam propped a foot up on the bench in the shower and dropped his head, watching his pre-come ooze up and back down over his hand as he stroked himself off. Other hand pushing at his hole as it fluttered around his finger.

Suddenly, heat is at his back, scorching him as strong hands push his cheeks apart so his finger can push in further. “Derek…” Liam moans brokenly as he obeys Derek’s unspoken order and pushes further inside his own body, stroking over his prostate and jerking his cock even harder.

“That’s it, make yourself come, right where I did before. Mark your territory again Liam, take back your shower.” Liam wanted to protest, he wasn’t marking his territory dammit, he was coming where Derek came, because he wanted to wrap his smell with Derek’s and see what they smelled like together.

But that didn’t matter as he jerked and very nearly overbalanced despite wolf reflexes, feeling harsh stubble on the tender skin of his inner buttocks. A hot tongue delving into his crease where no one had ever gone before apart from Liam himself once he’d been old enough bathe on his own without parental help.

Insidious. Derek’s tongue was insidious, invading him, staking his claim, marking _his_ territory. Making Liam his as no one had ever done. It was rough and long and strong as all hell as it pushed inside with his finger, pushing Liam’s finger out in the process making Liam wail as he felt the wriggling muscle overtake his senses.

His hand a blur on his cock, pre-come flying everywhere, Liam brought his hand forward from his ass and pinched his nipples before sliding it down his torso to his cock, he breathed deeply, inhaling, smelling himself and Derek as he pushed his little finger into his slit, letting his nail scrap the inner wall of his penis and his head jerked back as he came, feeling his sperm jet upward, only to be stopped by his finger.

Jerking in Derek’s hold, Liam found himself wailing as he never had before as he stopped himself from ejaculating. He could hear muffled words from behind him as Derek pulled back and spoke, but he couldn’t understand them. Eventually as he felt his orgasm begin to ebb, he pulled his finger out and milked his cock in the way he’d found and a second orgasm rolled through him, painfully as he ejaculated this time, his hole clenching around the fingers that suddenly thrust inside him and stroked his prostate firmly.

Falling forward, he face planted on the shower wall, the water surrounding him and Derek in a warm, moist mist of foggy arousal. He could smell Derek stronger now, his fresh arousal mixing in with his older semen scent from when he’d showered.

“Sorry, I came in to clean the shower but you were too quick.” Derek muttered as he stood and wound his arms around Liam’s hips, bristly chin digging into his shoulder as Liam grunted and leaned back on him. “So, you like ass play?” He questioned quietly as he slowly swayed Liam comfortingly, side to side.

“Hmm…” Liam trailed off. “Yeah, Mason told me about it and I did some experimenting.” He said as he let himself go limp, knowing Derek would hold him up.

“Should I leave?” Derek asked quietly after several minutes.

“No, I’m good.” Liam pushed his ass back on the protruding erection he could feel moving over his flesh every now and then. “But I do need to finish showering.” As he finished speaking, Derek reached for his shampoo and commenced washing his hair, fingers massaging his scalp firmly making Liam moan in pleasure.

He finished washing himself as Derek stripped out of his underwear and stepped from the shower. Snitching Liam’s towel, he hitched it around his hips and stepped out of the room. He came back with another towel for Liam as he waited on the bathmat, water meandering down his body.

Taking the towel, he dried himself off, Derek leaning on the doorway watching him. At the basin, he cleaned his teeth, seeing Derek step back out of the corner of his eye. Back in the bedroom, they settle into bed together, lying on their sides, watching each other with a mix of curiousity and caution.

Liam started first. “When you smell me, do I smell like a relationship possible?” He wanted to know if Derek scented that on him, whether that was something they could have. Watching carefully, he saw Derek’s brain click into gear as he sorted through his answer. He wouldn’t lie though, Liam knew that.

“You smell like more, have done for years.”

“More to others or more to you?” He questioned now.

“More to me.”

“Since when?”

Derek paused for a long time, his eyes holding Liam’s intently. And Liam knew the answer.

_Always._

Nodding, he settled in further. “Mason and I never experimented, never fooled around. I’ve never looked at another guy with that thought in mind for myself at all. Not once.” Liam looked at Derek, making sure he understood that Liam was saying it was him, _Derek_ that had turned Liam’s head.

“Since when?” Derek threw his own words back at him, knowing full well it hadn’t been ‘always’ for Liam. Liam looked searchingly at him, checking he was okay with that. He grinned faintly, showing he was okay with Liam’s slow realisation.

“From when you helped me paint my old apartment.” He says, thinking of sleeping beside Derek those few nights. It had been so peaceful, he’d been sad when Derek had left Sad for reasons other than Malia and Lydia’s hurting him.

“Where do you want to go from here?” Derek asked as he reached for Liam, sliding a broad hand over his cheekbone, cupping it softly as he drew Liam closer. Closing his eyes, Liam nuzzled into Derek’s hand, turning his head to kiss his palm softly, swiping it with his tongue before pulling away, and laying his head back down on the pillow as he thought.

Before he could form any words however, his lack of sleep caught up with him and he drifted off.

##########

Waking later, Liam immediately smells Zachariah, before he even hears his low laughter along with Derek’s. Smiling to himself, he heads to the bathroom, relieves himself and cleans his teeth again, idly wondering how Derek and Zachariah would work now. He frowned a little as he realised he and Derek hadn’t spoken or made any promises or commitments to each other before he’d fallen asleep.

Shrugging it off, Liam rinsed, dressed in some cut-off sweatpants and a Henley with the sleeves torn off, before he opened his door and headed toward the voices.

Stopping in the kitchen doorway, he watches them both as they laugh over a chess board. His dry throat makes him move to the fridge greeting both them croakily as he does so. Drinking his iced tea, Liam watches them play silently.

“I know what I want when I win.” Zachariah’s low, rumbling voice brings Liam back to the present and looks over at both of them.

“What’s that then?” Derek asked as he looked at the board before making his move. “Assuming you win that is?” He took his fingers off the chess piece he’d just moved.

“Your tongue in my ass.”

Liam choked on his iced tea as Zachariah’s laugh blasted the room. “Holy cow.” He said as he put a hand on the bench, gathering his breath before he met Derek’s eyes.

“Zachariah…”

Liam cut Derek’s words off. “He’s got a great tongue.” He says, looking at Derek then Zachariah as his words silence both of them.

“And you know this from experience young wolf?” An eyebrow rose in query as Zachariah made another move on the chess board.

“I do, but I think I should be able to watch considering you’ll more than likely be using my bed.” He swallowed as his heart picked up speed at the thought of watching Derek rim the big man in front of him. He clenched his own butt cheeks against the memory of Derek’s tongue this morning. “So you play for sexual favours then?” He asked, nodding at the chess board before them both.

“Sometimes, I was in a mood today and Derek can usually coax me out of it with a game or two.” Zachariah’s voice was even but Liam scented his sadness and grief, old but still present.

“That’s okay, I need to study anyway.” He hesitated for a moment before he gave in and kissed Derek on the temple before he took his glass and made to leave. Biting his lip, he glanced back over his shoulder to see both men looking at him, specifically his ass.

Heat flashed through him in a second, making his cock stand to attention as it hadn’t done in a long time. Instinct took over and Liam kept walking even as he slid his free hand down his body, under his sweatpants and over his butt cheek, fingers gripping it firmly as he pulled on it, spreading himself a little as he turned the corner and was lost to Derek and Zachariah’s sight. Knowingly leaving them with the thought that if he’d been naked, they’d have seen his hole winking at them.

Shutting himself in his bedroom, Liam shook his head. What the hell was he doing? Taunting both men, flirting with them? He was going insane. One good - well excellent - orgasm from Derek and he was acting like he’d spread himself for both men shamelessly.

His cock spurted a drop of pre-come that Liam felt dampen his sweats. “Shit.” He muttered to himself. Rubbing his forehead, he stepped to his chest of drawers and grabbed his tablet. Taking it to his balcony, he stepped out and closed the door behind him. Looking down, he saw the lounge balcony door was closed too.

Given the time, he should catch Mason before he left for work at the art gallery. Booting up, he pinged Mason, crossing his fingers mentally. “Hey.” He said in relief when Mason’s bearded face appeared on the screen, his diamond nose stud winking at him, along with the studs in his ears.

“Hey man, how’re you doing?” Mason asked as he sat back, stretching his arms wide on the lounge he was sitting on. Liam could see it was foggy in San Francisco through the window behind him.

“I’m… I’m okay, but I need your help. No, opinion.” Liam decided. He didn’t need Mason’s help. And living on opposite coasts, it wasn’t practical anyway. But opinion he did need. And he wanted it too. “I…” Speaking though, was way harder with Mason than his father.

Shaking his head, Liam started again. “Derek, I’ve got feelings for Derek. And I think he has them for me too. But he’s with this guy Zachariah and he’s beautiful Mason. Beautiful, not gorgeous or sexy though he’s that too. But he’s beautiful, inside and out you know? And he’s nice. And…”

“Beautiful, yeah, I got that bit.” Mason said somewhat sarcastically even though he was also smiling. “Welcome to the cub dude, well, half of it anyway.” He chuckled slowly as he shook his head and scratched his beard. “You know I never figured you to switch, or take on both teams. Not once.”

“Me neither.” Liam said miserably.

“Hey, Liam.” Liam looked up. Mason rarely called him Liam anymore. It was always dude, bro, man or any number of nicknames, even baby doll on occasion. But rarely Liam. “Some people go their whole lives without realising their sexuality. Consider yourself lucky.”

Nodding, Liam sat back on his balcony chair. “I know, I remember what you’ve said over the years. It’s not that.” He shook his head at himself and then took a breath. Letting it out slowly, he told Mason what had happened last night, how he’d felt. He went on with what he and Derek had done this morning, what they _hadn’t_ discussed as well as what they had. Then he mentioned what had happened in the kitchen minutes ago, along with what he’d done, as he’d left Derek and Zachariah behind still playing chess.

Mason was silent when he’d finished, he held up a finger indicating Liam needed to wait and stood. Listening, Liam could hear him in his kitchen, then he was back with a mug. He watched Mason ponder as he sipped his coffee.

Eventually, he caught Liam’s eyes. His own were serious, not joyful, teasing. Serious. But Liam could still see his love shining through. “You were flirting with Zachariah this morning too.” Liam nodded though it hadn’t been a question. “Do you like him like you do Derek?” Liam nodded again. That had been a question. “Do you think you could develop feelings for him like you have for Derek?” That stumped him.

“I don’t know, I barely understand the feelings I have for Derek.” Liam closed his eyes. He opened himself to what he felt for Derek. He could still see that shiny mercury ball in his mind as he did when he’d talked to his dad. But it wasn’t solid now, there were faint hints of black obsidian streaking through it. Faint, but there. “Maybe.” He said slowly as he realised that the obsidian was Zachariah. “But I only met him last night. Smelled him off and on for a while, but I only met him, spoke to him last night.”

“Feelings don’t follow a timeline dude, they just are.” Mason said as he grinned, wide and open.

“Tell me about it.” Liam grumbled as he shook his head. “I’ve got no freaking clue what to do.”

“Close your eyes and do what your mum always tells your dad.” Mason’s smile slid off his face as he said that.

Biting his lip, Liam let his head fall back to the chair and closed his eyes. Letting his mind empty, he drifted for some time before things coalesced in his mind. Flashes came to him, possibilities of what he could have in his life if he worked for it. Not all of it pleasant, not all of it easy. Opening his eyes, he looked at Mason who was looking back.

“He’s there?”

“They both are.”

“Well then.” Looking off to the side, Mason bit his lip, before turning back to Liam. “A day at a time, make no decisions until your heart reads as ready, not your mind. And…talk to Derek, talk to this Zachariah. Even when you’re so sick of talking, you suck it up and talk some more, you get me?” Mason’s stern voice had Liam nodding emphatically.

“I get you. Heart, check. Talk, talk and more talk, check.” The lack of a smile on his face let Mason know he was taking his advice seriously.

“One more thing.” Mason said as they were getting ready to sign off. Liam looked at him enquiringly. “Enjoy the fuck out of getting there.” He grinned widely again, his face making it obvious what he was talking about. “And, I expect blow-by-blow’s of every-freaking-thing yeah?”

“No way!” Liam shook with laughter as he closed Skype down before Mason could say or suggest anything else. He just knew he was going to launch into position talk, he just knew it.

Settling down back inside his room, he booted up his desktop and began his study. When he’d finished that, he began to work on a couple of assignments and papers. He was dreading the group assignment he’d have to do next semester, truly being over group participation in projects. He really was still in school he guessed.

Hours later, a knock on his door takes his attention off editing of his now completed paper. “Yeah?” He asks, knowing already it was Derek and Zachariah.

They stay in the doorway however, Zachariah slightly behind Derek. “Ready for some dinner? Zachariah wants to take us out.”

“Hell yes.” Liam stood and stretched, deliberately ignoring the way both men looked at his body. “Dress code?” He asked as he walked to his wardrobe.

“Jeans, no flip flops and another shirt is fine.” Zachariah spoke as Derek broke away to get clothes from his own room.

##########

Settling in at the restaurant a little later, Liam sighed as the soft leather booth encased his aching muscles. “They never tell you the toll studying for hours on end takes on your body.” He grumbles as he stretches his legs, not shying away when they tangle with Zachariah’s.

“No, they do not.” Zachariah’s hands dipped below the table and his shoulder moved as he grabbed Liam’s feet. Bringing them to his lap, he took off the deck shoes he was wearing and began to knead the soles of his feet firmly.

“Oh God.” Liam ignored Derek’s laughter as he sank further down in the booth so Zachariah could massage up his calf muscles as well.

“Can I get you gentlemen some drinks?” The waiter asked as he ignored Liam’s slumped body and pleasurable moans.

Zachariah and Derek both order a beer. Liam looks up when the waiter catches his eye. “Margarita, blended.” He decides. He rarely drank at all and when he did stopped after two or three drinks. Tonight though, he felt like something decadent.

“Sir, I need to see your identification.” The waiter arched an eyebrow, bravely ignoring Zachariah’s warning chuff and Derek’s low growl. Being human he probably never even heard them.

“Sure, student ID okay?” He tilted a hip and tugged out his wallet. Shoving it across the table, he grinned knowing full well student ID’s were hard to fake these days with their chips and what not. And a student ID confirmed he really was over twenty-one.

Not much, but he was legal enough to drink. Derek was only several years older but with his grey hair no one could mistake him for someone under legal age. And Zachariah looked a little older still. Taking his student ID back and hitching his hip again to put his wallet away, Liam closed his eyes as Zachariah continued to rub his feet, not moving when their drinks were delivered.

Liam could feel both Derek and Zachariah watching him. Both of them curious but patient enough to wait. “Who won the game?” He asked as he opened his eyes to sit up and take a sip of his drink, teeth crunching the blended ice a little.

“I did young wolf.” Zachariah answered as Derek grunted. “I usually do.”

Snorting, Liam shook his head at Derek. “And yet you still play him?”

“Well, usually used to be always, one day soon it’ll be mostly, then something else again.” Derek grinned at Zachariah before turning it on Liam making him smile in response.

“So, how old are you Zachariah that you call me ‘young wolf’?” Liam asked finally as they sat for a few minutes in silence.

“Older than I look, but young wolf is what I called Derek when I first met him as well. It is not an age definition.”

Nodding, Liam took another sip of his drink. “I appreciate your patience, both of you. Derek must have told you I’ve never been with a man before. That I’ve never even thought to go there.” Liam made that statement and took another sip of his drink. “I spoke to Mason earlier, my best friend who is also gay.” He clarified who Mason was to Zachariah and he nodded. “He said I should not make any decisions until my heart was ready, not my head, my mind, but my heart. And he said I had to talk, then talk some more and when that was done I had to talk some more with both of you.”

Both Derek and Zachariah nodded seriously at his statement. “I agree young wolf, your Derek and I talked exhaustively after we met each other and…things became more.”

“Are you my Derek? Am I your Liam?” Liam asked Derek as he took yet another sip of his drink and sat up, pulling his feet out of Zachariah’s kneading hands even though they protested grumpily to him as he shuffled his shoes back on.

“I would like to say yes, but we haven’t spoken about it yet. So…” Derek shrugged elegantly as he looked at Liam, his eyes holding firm. “I hope so.”

“What do you want from me, from us?” Liam asked Zachariah now as he leaned back for their meals to be delivered. He hadn’t realised they’d been sitting down for so long.

“I smelled you for the first time a few years ago. You’d been staying with Derek over Thanksgiving. He called me once you and your banshee friend had left. Your scent drove me insane.” Zachariah looked at Derek who looked back at him and shrugged before turning to Liam.

“It drove both of us insane. We were…aggressive with each other that night when we usually aren’t. We used your scent to get off to until we couldn’t smell it anymore.” A move in his seat told Liam Derek was getting aroused. He sure as well was. Zachariah moved in his seat as well.

Liam nodded and began to eat. The three of them made small talk, mainly Zachariah and Derek while he thought. He felt weird, his skin was itchy, his gums were tingling and his eyes kept wanting to change. He wanted something. He didn’t know what, but something.

Sitting back as they order coffee and contemplate dessert, Liam looks back over at Zachariah. “What kind of feline are you? I don’t have a lot of experience with feline scents.”

“I’m a snow leopard.”

And that explained Zachariah’s slightly slanted eyes. Liam guessed that most of his Asian heritage could have been bred out of him, but as he stared with that additional knowledge he could see bits of it. The darker skin tone, lack of body hair, especially facial hair. His lean build. Strong yes, super strong Liam thought, but still lean though his shoulders were that wonderful square shape that meant he could wear a sackcloth and make it look good. The height put him off at first, but the more he looked, the more he saw Zachariah’s ancestry.

Taking a breath, Liam let it out and tried to arrange his thoughts into something that Derek and Zachariah would understand.

“Okay, um. Let me see.” He looked at Zachariah. “Your scent doesn’t bother me, I was comfortable around it the night I went to bed with Derek when I first moved in and we painted my room. But I made a stupid joke and Derek changed the sheets. I’m sorry about that, it was stupid of me Derek, it really was. I was immature.” Derek opened his mouth but Liam forestalled him. “No, if you, either of you interrupt I won’t make _any_ sense okay?”

Both nodded and Liam continued. “But I was comfortable around it, the few other times I scented you, I liked it, it didn’t bother me. And I mean Derek, you’ve been a friend to me these past few years, you helped me through Malia to the point I was ready to move on. You helped me settle here, move fully away and you keep me centred, grounded you know?” Derek nodded as did Zachariah.

“And then, when I moved here, we just, I don’t know I like us living together and how intimate we are. Not close, or friendly, intimate. Like we’re already lovers.” Liam breathed deeply again and took a long drink of water from his sweating glass. He realised vaguely that he was hard, his penis, no. His _cock_ was hard and aching, full, throbbing and weeping behind his jeans.

More, his _hole_ was _pulsing_. Pulsing with need. He needed Derek or Zachariah to fill his hole with their cocks and paint his insides with their seed. “ _Jesus. Fuck_.” He swore as he so rarely did feeling his need ratchet up as he scented Derek and Zachariah’s own throbbing need as well. He realised they were feeding off of him.

“I’ve never had sexual thoughts about any other male until Derek.” He paused looking at Derek as he watched back, his eyes nearly glowing, his sideburns slightly longer than they’d been seconds ago. Zachariah’s jaw was realigning as Liam swung his heavy gaze over to him. “And you. It’s only you two. Last night I tried with other dudes at the club when you two went home, but I couldn’t. Nothing.” He shook his head as he gave in and lay it on the table. His hot cheek meeting the cool wood of the table made him whimper and shift in his seat.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any feline knowledge you may have at the door of your mind before you enter this chapter. Zachariah is a work of fiction remember. Though I researched felines, I've still taken further steps with him simply because I could and he wanted it. And Liam and Derek enjoy the hell out of it...

“Home. Now.” Zachariah’s voice wasn’t a growl, it was like this chuffing purr. Weird and sexy as. Liam found himself shivering as Derek did growl an agreement and heaved him out of the booth. He staggered, none of his usual senses working as he pushed up against Derek and wound an arm around his waist, allowing Derek to direct them out of the restaurant.

The trip back to their apartment was interminable, Liam kept his head down as his canines had dropped and he couldn’t grasp enough control to make them recede. Once the door closed behind them, Derek let him go only for Zachariah to take his place while he locked the door.

“So. Young wolf. What does your heart tell you tonight?” Zachariah’s voice was a weird purr now as he nosed up and down once side of Liam’s neck before his extremely rough tongue came out and licked up his neck where he nipped at Liam’s lobe sharply making him shudder, his whole body beginning a fine tremble as he scented everything that Derek and Zachariah wanted of him. And he scented what _he_ wanted of them. He was exuding nothing but need. The scent of himself alone was thick in his throat, he was _swallowing_ his own need. That thought alone nearly had him on his knees.

As if he’d read his mind, Zachariah pulls him in, arms lifting him over his shoulder so all Liam can see is the curve of his ass in a tight pair of faded jeans, the flare of it drawing his hands and his gaze, not to mention all of the saliva pooling in his mouth. Before he can do more than palm the swiftly moving buttocks, Liam is moved again, this time landing on his own bed.

His eyes catch the gaze of both men standing before him. Shivering as he watches them watch him, Liam looks his fill. They were both beautiful men. Beautiful. “Touch each other. The way you do.” He can’t say anymore, doesn’t need to as they turn to each other and embrace, Derek’s hands fisting in Zachariah’s longer hair, pulling on it so he can claim the bared throat as a growl erupts from both him and Liam.

Canine’s dropping, Liam’s hands move without thought as he rips his clothing off as quickly as possible until he is a naked, wet mess on his bed, watching as Derek gnaws on Zachariah’s throat to the point of drawing blood. There is no way that bruise is going to fade quickly. “Me, do that to me now. Both of you.” His words tumble from him as he flings himself back on the bed, body undulating as two pairs of glowing eyes look upon him. “Please…” He trails off as they move simultaneously, landing on either side of him with feral sounds tearing from their throats. “Aahhh…” Liam own hands flash out in return, grabbing what he can, where he can.

A shoulder. A hip. A nipple that peaks under his claws, a penis that throbs under his palm. Noises, they’re _all_ making noises. His clumsy, clawed hands touch the sweating skin of the men who don’t look quite like men anymore, hovering over him.

Vision clouding, Liam knows his own eyes have shifted to the glowing gold colour they have as he sees Derek’s ice blue and Zachariah’s own silver ones looking down at him. “Make me yours.” He whispers as he pinches Derek’s nipple and clasps Zachariah’s penis. “Please…” He begs again and Derek moves to him, his clawed hands cupping Liam’s face tenderly.

“You never have to beg us Liam.” His words a husky growl between his sharp teeth. A nose touches his own as Derek rubs their faces together, stubble scraping Liam’s already sensitive skin, making him tremble more.

“Never.” The word, whispered against Liam’s penis makes him drip in anticipation. A rumble causes air to ghost over it and it arches to the soft whisper, needing the mouth that is hovering there. “May I?” The words make him arch in desperation, neck moving too as he reaches for both men.

“Yes!” Is all he can say, imploring Derek with his eyes as he answers Zachariah with words. Derek’s mouth descends, opening over Liam’s as he takes it in one fell swoop of musky, wet pleasure. Just as the same thing happens to his cock.

_Finally_ … The errant thought wafts in and out of his brain as Liam shudders, mouth being eaten as his cock is. “Finally…” He says the word this time, not realising he’s done so as he grasps Derek’s shoulders, hips thrusting into Zachariah’s wet, sucking, rough mouth. And it was rough, not just Zachariah’s tongue, which he assumed would be the case given felines had rough tongues, but his whole mouth was rough, as if there were little barbs on the inside of this cheeks, his gums, the roof of his mouth.

And his tongue. It was much rougher now, than when he’d been at Liam’s neck just inside the apartment door.

His groan is taken by Derek who reciprocates and jolts making Liam open his eyes to see Derek’s eyes roll in his Ahead. Looking down Derek’s back, Liam watches as he parts his legs, arching and pushing back. Zachariah is doing something to Derek he realises, something to his anus, his _hole_.

Scratching down Derek’s flanks, Liam closes his eyes again, feeling his cock engulfed in Zachariah’s mouth and his own mouth engulfed in Derek’s, his tongue swiping all over him, inside and out, saliva making sticky trails all over his face as he is bathed in Derek’s scent.

Palming Derek’s buttocks, Liam lets his claws extend fully as he grasps the plump flesh and pulls, spreading the cheeks for Zachariah to play more. A moan of pleasure is pushed into his mouth and he sucks on it greedily, wanting the same to happen to him before the night is over.

Another shudder wracks his body as Derek’s mouth moves to his neck and he begins to…nurse on it, mouthing, biting and sucking on it as he’d just done on Zachariah’s minutes ago. Liam tilts his head, giving Derek more room, his eyes catching Zachariah’s as he sucks on his cock. One eyebrow arches at him and Liam frowns not knowing what Zachariah is asking. A grin is his only answer before Zachariah hollows his cheeks and sucks firmly.

Stings, Liam’s cock is engulfed in nothing but stinging pain as the roughness of Zachariah’s mouth increases a thousand fold. He smells blood and knows that Zachariah has pierced his flesh with his barbed mouth. It does nothing to deter Liam’s need, only making it more prevalent. “I can’t…” He struggles against the tide washing over him as his whole body begins to seize and spasm.

Wide palms take his face in hand again. Blazing blue eyes look down on him, Derek’s face is fully shifted and he’s still pushing back on whatever the hell Zachariah is still doing to him. “You can, we need you to, give it to us Liam.” His words are growled through his teeth before he suddenly roars, spittle flying down to bathe Liam’s face and he suddenly feels wet warmth spread across his flank and pelvis.

Zachariah has made Derek come all over him. Liam’s heart jack rabbits, skipping without any rhythm as he inhales greedily, wanting, needing Derek’s come in his mouth. “Now.” Zachariah’s chuffing order is followed by him taking Liam’s aching cock into his barbed mouth again.

This time, his tongue flicks around the tip of Liam’s cock, almost teasingly. And Liam’s eyes fly wide as he feels it curl up and he understands what Zachariah had been querying before. “Aahhh…’ He screams as that insidious rolled up tongue slides into his urethra.

And Liam comes.

##########

He’s being licked. By two tongues. Long, slow, wet, tingling licks all over his body. Liam’s awareness returns slowly. The tongues leave him occasionally and he hears sucking and slight moaning sounds, then they return. Hands ghost over his lax body, caressing him lovingly.

The tongues move to his nipples, one a lot rougher than the other, but neither of them smooth. He jerks when the mouths attached to the tongues nip at his nipples sharply. “Uh…” He opens his eyes to find they’re back to normal. And that Derek and Zachariah are still naked with him in bed, both of them leaning over him with hard cocks poking out proudly.

Just as his is.

“Hey.” He says to both of them as he clears his throat. Before he can ask, an opened bottle is pressed to his lips. Drinking it down thirstily, Liam clears his throat when he’s finished. “Wow.” He flushes, feeling stupid at such a simple statement no matter how accurate it is.

“Wow indeed Liam.” Zachariah’s voice is nothing but agreeable and Liam sees Derek nod too.

“You called me Liam.” Liam said as he looked up at Zachariah in wonder. He’d not expected to be called Liam anytime soon at all.

“He did the same with me. After we’d been together our first time, I was Derek.” Derek said with a smile as he leaned forward and bussed Zachariah’s cheek making him chuff quietly in pleasure.

Ignoring the knowledge that they need to talk, Liam focuses on a more pressing need. “I know we need to talk, and I need to know about your freaky mouth and all, but I really need to have someone inside me first. I feel empty.” Blunt and less than alluring tough the words were, they nevertheless put both men into action.

Derek leaned back to the bedside table and Zachariah moved between Liam’s legs, spreading them before Liam could do so. “It will be our pleasure.” His words are chuffed again, evidence of how he’s affected by what they’re doing.

Pulling back, Zachariah moves aside as Derek moves into place with the pump bottle of lube Liam knew wasn’t on his bedside table when they’d first gotten on the bed. “Prepared, I like.” He grinned at Derek as he nodded.

“We’ll never hurt you Liam.” His words are vowed so seriously, Liam realises they mean more than just physically.

“I know.” He looks at both men, making sure they understand he does know that neither will never ever hurt him. Just as he will never hurt them.

Sighing, he watches as Derek wets his fingers and then looks down at Liam’s anal entrance. “You have the most gorgeous hole, so pink and pretty. It’s pulsing for us Liam.” He leaned down and Zachariah pulled Liam’s legs up while keeping them spread. Before Liam knows where he is, Derek is licking at his entrance. His _hole_.

“Holy…” He trailed off as he felt the wet tongue pressing into him. His body was just opening for Derek, receiving him without any hesitation he usually had when he was fingering himself. It was like it _knew_ Derek, had been waiting for him.

Pulling back, Derek grinned in an absolutely filthy way before he pumped the lube bottle directly onto Liam’s hot skin. The coolness of the viscous liquid nearly sizzled on his overheated flesh. It felt amazing, making his brain think of hot and cold and how arousing both sides of that coin actually were. His mind conjured things, ways to play with that even as he felt that cool liquid being pushed inside him. “Please…” He was begging again.

Zachariah let his legs go and moved around behind Liam. Lifting his head, he moved, cradling Liam in his lap as he writhed on Derek’s fingers, mindless words ripping from his throat. He was ready dammit, he knew he was. “Fuck me dammit!” His need coalesced into words that no man could misunderstand. It froze both men for a second as they looked down at him.

And then Zachariah lay Liam’s head down, following and kissing his brow gently, in direct contrast with the heavy breath heaving his chest, heaving all of their chests. He pumped lube into his hand and spread it over his cock, then repeated the pump and spread it over Derek’s. Liam frowned as he watched them move, settling one behind the other.

Derek still between his legs took his cock in hand and put it to Liam’s open entrance, he found himself whining as he did nothing but rest there. “Derek!” He cried as he felt tears begin to leak from his eyes. He was overwrought with emotion at the thought of Derek being inside him. _Finally_ , a little voice inside him whispered again, telling him that he’d been wanting Derek longer than he’d thought. Once he’d started thinking about it that is.

“I know baby, just waiting for Zachariah too.” Derek murmured as his hands grasped Liam’s hips and tugged him down further, spreading his legs wantonly. Liam didn’t hesitate to wind his legs around Derek, only moving when he felt Zachariah’s warm body pressing against them. Zachariah took them in his hands again and pulled firmly just as Derek pushed.

And Liam was penetrated by Derek’s cock.

Hot and thick, it moved inexorably forward, taking Liam’s pleasure to orgasmic heights again. He could feel Derek’s pleasure though his cock as Zachariah did the same thing to Derek. It was his body pushing Derek into Liam. His cock penetrating him along with Derek’s.

Arching his neck, Liam’s eyes rolled in his head as he was spread around Derek. Claws pierced his nipples as Derek growled, his body shifting as his own back arched, Zachariah’s form pushing him forward, his hands grasping them both, claws dragging over their flesh, rending it as a rumbling purr of pleasure vibrated in the air around them.

Dragged along with them, his arousal ratcheting up even more, Liam’s vision bled out, colours leeching away until he saw only the men, the _beasts_ fucking him. And they were fucking him. This wasn’t making love, or having sex. This was fucking.

_Claiming_.

Instinct took over and Liam’s claws flashed as he grasped Derek’s flesh as well, hauling himself up until his shifted form is sitting up, thighs spread and hole wide open now, clenching around Derek’s fat cock, milking it greedily, needing his come like a newborn needed milk. Derek’s hands moved, sliding around his waist, holding him upright, close to his chest as he spread his knees and just…took Liam and Zachariah. Took everything they had.

That same instinct took Liam again, he nodded at Zachariah as he leaned forward and bared his fangs before he moved toward Derek’s jugular. Liam did the same on the other side and Derek moaned. “Yes, both of you. Yessss…” the word trailed off as both men bit into him.

Blood flooded Liam’s mouth, making him swallow and gulp more, before he pulled back and licked over the punctures as they pulsed blood in time with Derek’s speeding heartbeat. Liam felt something inside himself shit, almost…like he synced somehow. His heart beat in time with Zachariah and Derek he realised. They now matched.

Something he’d been unaware he was missing settled into place as he grabbed hold of the men who had virtually overnight become as important to him as breathing. He’d only read about this, Lydia had told him things as she’d done research and Liam had listened to what he thought were nothing but legends.

_And yet…_

A lump caught on his rim and he returned to his body with a grimace. “What the hell?” He asked as he felt it hitting his sensitive rim again.

“It would seem that Derek is going to knot you Liam.” Zachariah’s words are a little breathless as he doesn’t still the movement of his hips, in fact increasing his thrusts, making Derek’s growing knot push against him even more.

“I can’t.” Liam winced and tried to pull back only for Derek to grunt, mindless now as he held Liam closer, his strength no match for Liam’s. Shuddering, Liam forced himself back toward Derek, not wanting to hurt him. His scent had changed with Liam’s attempt to withdraw. No one was grieving here today. Whatever was happening, he was a part of. They were all a part of it. “Der, Derek. I need you to slow down a bit for me okay?” He grabbed Derek’s furry face, his second form made him one hairy beast, more so as he was older now. “This is new for me babe, for both of us.” He amended, remembering Zachariah’s words. “I thought knotting was a legend, I need more lube.”

Liam felt a bottle on his shoulder and took it from Zachariah. Their claws made it difficult, but not impossible. Liam gave up trying for neatness though and just squirted it down between their bodies, the cool liquid nearly steaming on the heat of their skin. Hand following the liquid, he slid it over his cock, dragged it across his drawn up balls and over his taint before his nails stuttered against the protuberance trying to gain entrance to his body.

“Holy cow!” He whispered as he felt the flesh. It was moving rhythmically, it had a literal _pulse_. Responding to his touch, the flesh rippled as he touched it, spreading the lube around before he concentrated as he felt Derek doing, and pushed his fingers with the now retracted nails between the knot and his own body, slicking up his rim that was doing a good job of trying to let Derek in deeper.

“That is so sexy, I hope you’ll do that for me when the time comes for me to take your knot.” Zachariah murmured as he slowed down his movement to allow Liam the time to moisten his rim, getting it truly wet for Derek’s burgeoning knot.

Looking up, Liam is caught by Zachariah’s glowing eyes, they’ve all shifted again he realised. Blinking, he looked down, seeing himself impaled on Derek’s cock and that fat knot pushing against his body, their sweat dripping everywhere, mixing with the lube. His arousal spiked as he envisioned watching Zachariah’s cock penetrate Derek, he wondered briefly if Zachariah knotted as well but dismissed it, remembering his spiny mouth.

“Oh fuck…” He trailed off as he realised that Zachariah’s cock was more than likely covered in spines as well. Moan’s came from both Zachariah and Derek as they scented his ever-increasing arousal, running full steam ahead, toward the mother of all orgasms.

Suddenly, shockingly, Liam felt his anus dilate and just…open and grasp Derek’s knot, pulling him inside his hole as his cock gushed semen everywhere, all over he and Derek as Derek’s own orgasm catapulted out of his body and into Liam’s welcoming one. Zachariah roared, his head thrown back, muscles everywhere writhing obscenely as he orgasmed inside Derek himself.

Liam found his mouth gaping open as he howled his pleasure, shooting again as Derek’s cock assaulted his prostate, his whole body shuddering. Wrapping himself around Derek, his hands moved further to grasp Zachariah as well, making sure they were all entwined.

Eyes fluttering, Liam clenched experimentally around Derek’s knot, making Derek shudder even more. He could feel the fluid inside him. Semen, come, jizz. He was impaled on Derek who was impaled on Zachariah. They belonged to each other now he realised.

_They’d mated._

“I thought it was a legend too.” Derek murmured, sounding sleepy as he held Liam close so his knot didn’t tear his flesh.

“And I too, thought it was a legend. Cats are for the most part solitary creatures, or my cat anyway.” Zachariah nuzzled into the back of Derek’s shaggy hair before nosing over his shoulder to buss the top of Liam’s head where he’s gathered against Derek’s chest. “Derek, my spines have gone down, I’m going to pull out now.”

Looking up, Liam watched Derek’s face as Zachariah slowly pulled his cock out of Derek’s body. He watched, learning how the men interacted with each other. Easily, he learned. Considerately. He smiled to himself, happy with the way they treated each other. “We’ve mated.” He announced bluntly, in case neither man had realised it.

“That we have.” Zachariah said as he knelt down, hands and eyes moving to where Derek and Liam are still joined.

Liam can smell his come oozing out of Derek, making his mouth water. “I want to lick you out of Derek.” He said, his voice growling as his vision bled out again.

“Liam… Jesus I want that too.” Derek moaned as he looked down at their joined bodies too. Whimpering, Liam pulled himself back, feeling that though Derek’s knot hadn’t gone down it was somewhat pliable and that his body could stretch around it. He was able to ease himself off and onto the bed, pulling Derek down with him, Zachariah coming too.

The three of them lay tangled together, their now combined scent filling the room to overflowing with all of their turbulent needs and feelings. Liam lets himself be pulled back into his desire as he smells Zachariah dripping from Derek’s ass. Sliding around, he pushes Derek onto his stomach as he comes in behind him, his now human hands pulling on his lean hips so his ass is raised in the air, legs spreading accommodatingly.

“Fuck.” Zachariah spoke as he watched Liam lean down and Liam flashed a grin up at him before he opened his mouth and sucked Zachariah’s essence from Derek’s body. Flavour exploded on his tongue as he swallowed greedily, his cock twitching and coming back to life.

He’d never rimmed anyone in his life but he knew what to do. Almost instinctually, his body knew what to do, fingers becoming claws and digging into the plush, bountiful skin of Derek’s buttocks as he ravaged the flexing hole, dragging Zachariah out before he began to fuck his tongue into Derek’s heat, followed by his fingers.

“You’re still so open Der, I want in here in the worst way.” Liam pulled back, jerking his head at Zachariah. “You ready for Derek to fuck you?”

“Always.” Zachariah’s vow is backed up by his moving around to present his ass to Derek who moaned and pushed forward, followed by Liam.

“”Yesss…” Liam watched as Derek pushed his cock into Zachariah without any preparation.

“He loves it Liam, loves to be taken without anything.” Derek’s eyes caught his as he told Liam how Zachariah liked to be fucked without preparation and without lube at times. “He gets off on the burn, sometimes he likes me to use heat rub on him. The way he squirms when I do that is the sexiest thing.”

Groaning, Liam snugged his hips against Derek’s buttocks, letting Derek fuck himself on Liam even as he fucked himself into Zachariah. “What does his cock feel like in you?” His growled words are bitten off as he feels Derek’s inner muscles work him. “I’m gonna knot you Der.” He said as he felt the base of his cock begin to swell as blood pooled around it. “Feels weird.” He shook his head at his musings, letting instinct take over as Derek hauled Zachariah back against him, claws scraping across his nipples making him purr loudly.

Reaching awkwardly for the lube, Liam squirted it around the base of his cock and fingered it around Derek’s rim making him growl loudly as he fingered his stretched skin. “More.” He orders Liam. Pushing, Liam penetrated Derek with two fingers, pushing against his own throbbing knot as it tried to enter Derek.

Liam flinched as he stretched Derek’s skin to tearing point so his knot could push inside him. Just as he was beginning to think he wouldn’t fit, he felt it. The give in Derek’s body, his rim just softening for Liam’s knot. Exactly as his own anus had done. He slipped inside Derek’s heat, bottoming out fully with a growl of his own feeling his orgasm pulled from his cock by Derek’s clutching warmth.

Zachariah’s orgasm rolls through him and he lunges forward, pushing himself into Derek as he chuffs noisily though his orgasm, arching back as Derek howls and releases inside him, impaled on Derek’s knot as Derek is impaled on Liam’s. Liam moves without realising, arm flashing out and hauling Zachariah back up as he grips him tightly. “Derek.” He orders as his canines drop again and he bites into Zachariah’s jugular as Derek obeys and bites the other side of Zachariah’s neck.

Blood bursts on his tongue, the new scent mixing with the already overly scented room. Their scents combine more.

And Liam is done. Falling down with Derek as the three of them tangle, still impaled on each other on the bed. His eyes flutter closed as he finds himself pushing just that bit further inside Derek’s body, feeling his cock still spurting semen into him, marking him.

He can feel their bond slotting just a bit more into place, knowing that he still needs to receive their bites before it will form in full.

But for now, he needs to rest.

##########

Waking later, Liam watches the night sky through his window. They’d never drawn the blind when they’d entered the bedroom before. He hoped no one had been watching to see their shifting forms as they’d mated.

Turning over in bed, he sees Zachariah but no Derek. Asleep and unabashedly naked, he is beautiful. Liam moves, kneeling at Zachariah’s hip, looking his fill at his penis. It was uncircumcised, like Derek’s and a pale brown colour instead of the pink-skinned colour of him and Derek.

Reaching out, Liam ran a finger up and down the flaccid flesh, watching intently as it responded to his touch. Saliva pooled in his mouth where he knew he wanted Zachariah’s cock to be. Leaning down, he licked a wet strip from the base to the tip of Zachariah’s cock. He tasted Zachariah and Derek, his nose smelled them and as he flicked his tongue around the head of Zachariah’s hardening cock, he found himself picking up their dried come as well.

Moaning, Liam moved, pushing between Zachariah’s legs, watching his cock pulse now as it throbbed in anticipation. Smiling, he looked up into Zachariah’s open eyes, heavy lidded, glowing lightly as they watched him. “Are you going to suck me or fuck me?” He asked quietly as he watched Liam. His body was soft, not physically, but soft as in open, receptive to Liam.

“Both.” Liam decided as he leaned down and opened his mouth on the fully hard cock, now weeping for his attention.

“Yes please.” Zachariah whispered as his hands moved, threading through Liam’s hair, tugging on it making Liam grunt, his hands palming Zachariah’s hips, holding him down as he took him in and down. His practice on banana’s with Mason all those years ago paid off now as he opened his throat and swallowed. “Oh God.” Zachariah trailed off, neck arching as his cock suddenly began to sprout thorns.

And that was just weird. Pulling back a little, Liam stopped sucking and let Zachariah’s cock fall out of his mouth. “That is going to take some getting used to.” He said as he touched a thorn with his index finger. It pulsed and throbbed, just as Zachariah’s cock did. “I’ve read about feline tongues and penile thorns but…”

Zachariah interrupted him. “Spines, they’re called spines, not thorns.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay and yes, it’ll take some getting used to, just as taking you or Derek’s knot will take getting used to.”

Grinning, Liam pushed forward, brushing his own hard cock against Zachariah’s balls and taint, his hole. “Yeah, you think you can take another knot?”

“Can you?” Derek’s voice growled from the doorway.

“Of course, I mean, it’s my turn to be bitten now so I kind of have to. But yes.”

“Liam, how to do you know this?” Zachariah asked him as he twisted his body, Liam watching appreciatively. Pulling back the bottle of lube, he pushed it into Liam’s hand.

“I used to room with a woman, a member of our home pack, she used to read me history, shifter history, fae history and stuff. I liked it so I remember it. But I thought it was all basically a kind of fairytale, legends and stuff. It wasn’t until this morning that I realised it was more, or tonight maybe.”

Pushing his fingers into Zachariah’s heat, he flinches at the spines he encounters. “Here too? Seriously?” He asked as he felt them scraping his fingers.

“Apparently yes.” Zachariah undulated on his fingers, dancing on them almost as he sucked them into his body. “Now.” He ordered. Liam withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock, gritting his teeth against the pricking of his penis as he pushed inside Zachariah. He felt fingers at his own hole and spread Zachariah’s legs with his own, bending over him so Derek could slick him up too.

“Damn.” Derek breathed as he watched. “You two.”

“Ditto.” Liam said. “One day soon I want to just watch the two of you. Watch while you suck and fuck and eat each other out.”

“Where have you been hiding this dirty mouth?” Derek asked as he leaned over Liam and kissed him, tongue sliding along the roof of his mouth suggestively before he pulled back, quirking a brow as he waited for an answer.

“It was waiting for the two of you.” Liam said as he felt his face flush, knowing both men would both see and scent his embarrassment. “Mason was always laughing at me for not swearing and calling a penis a penis instead of a cock.”

“I for one like calling a penis a penis, you don’t have to change who you are for us. Nor we for you.” Zachariah said as Derek kissed Liam again.

When his mouth was his own, he shook his head. “I’m not, it feels right now, finally.” He said as he pushed further inside Zachariah, the pricking of his cock not deterring him. “We really need talk once you guys have bitten me though. Your…spines are something else.” Liam leaned down, nosing Zachariah’s chest, latching onto a nipple.

Pushing back as Derek began to feed his cock inside him again, Liam felt full as he bore down, taking Derek in a long slow wet glide of flesh. He grinned around Zachariah’s nipple, nipping it sharply with his extended canines as Derek bottomed out inside him, staying there as his knot grew, stretching Liam’s rim, locking him inside.

Throwing his head back, he felt his full change take over, more hair sprouting on his body as four hands ran over him, pinching and slapping at his skin, fondling him, exploring him and where he was joined to both Derek and Zachariah. Liam felt his whole body soften for them.

Putting himself into their hands, he let them fuck him, his cock being taken in by Zachariah’s hot warmth and Derek’s rock-like cock in his ass. Liam gripped them both, holding onto what he know knew without a doubt were his mates.

Legend was fact, he was mated. His balls drew up, both to get away from the sharp nails pricking them gently and to gush his orgasm out into Zachariah as both men bit down on his own jugular this time.

A thread visualized in the air. Made up of three filaments, each a different colour originating from all of them. Liam watched mutely as the threads wove together and then around and back into each of them, one thread left, three returned.

And as they disappeared into the wavering air, Liam felt Derek and Zachariah in his head, in his heart. He felt his soul combine with theirs. The three of them linked on a level that nothing could ever tear apart.

Warmth spread inside his ass as Derek comes and Zachariah’s release hit his abdomen. Liam closed his eyes and let his mate’s lower him to the bed, where the three of them curled around each other and slept.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Stretching, Liam found himself curling around the warmth in front of him as his mind woke slowly. Fragments of the night before came to him as he moved his hand over Derek’s flank. He could already tell the difference between Derek and Zachariah after less than twenty-four hours.

And that Zachariah wasn’t in bed with them. Turning over, Liam could scent that Zachariah hadn’t been gone long. Just as he reaches his hearing outward, he hears Zachariah in the kitchen. Smiling, glad that he hadn’t left, Liam eased himself from the bed. Their bed? He wasn’t sure, they hadn’t talked about that. About much of anything really.

Dropping a kiss on Derek’s hip before he stood up, he stretched, heading to the bathroom. He could tell Zachariah had already been in here, relieved himself as Liam did and showered. Following his scent trail, Liam showered and cleaned his teeth, shaving as well before heading back to his bedroom to grab a pair of cut-off sweatpants.

In the kitchen, he smiles at the glass of juice freshly poured sitting at a place on the table. Sitting down, he drinks it and pours more before turning his face up to Zachariah as he brings a plate of food to him, bending down to kiss him before sitting down himself.

“Morning.” Liam smiles before he begins to eat.

“And good morning back.” Zachariah answers as he sips at his…tea. He’s drinking tea.

“Now I know who owns the tea in the pantry.” Liam’s smile morphs into a grin as he takes a bite of his pancakes. “These are great, thank you.”

“You are very welcome, I like having someone to cook for.” A frown flitted across his face. “Two someone’s now though?” His tone changed on the last words, making them a question instead of a statement.

“Are you not sure?” Liam stops eating, his heart skipping in his chest. He doesn’t have to inhale to know his scent, _their_ scent is changing, becoming something brittle, breakable. His skipping heartbeat has woken Derek with a growl as well.

“No! I’m very sure. I wasn’t sure you understood what we had done last night.” Zachariah’s sincerity rings loud and clear and Liam’s heart eases, Derek’s returning to normal as well as Liam hears him fling himself back on the bed in relief.

“Have a shower, Zachariah’s made breakfast.” He murmur’s to Derek as he begins to eat his own. “I’m aware of what we did. I wasn’t sure you were, you said you were very solitary.” Liam chewed and watched Zachariah, knowing he can hear Derek getting up and going to the bathroom.

He begins to talk, knowing both men will hear him as he continues to eat, pausing every now and then to swallow and drink his juice. “Lydia used to read to me when we lived together, not like that.” He said, forestalling Zachariah’s angry look. “She and I were never like that. I used to love someone else, a long time ago. Lydia was actually instrumental in kind of wrecking that for me but I’m grateful now. If we’d met and I’d been with her…” Trailing off, Liam cleaned his plate and stood, taking it to the dishwasher.

Pouring a cup of coffee for Derek now that he’s out of the shower, he takes it back to the table as Zachariah takes Derek’s plate from the oven. Sitting back down, he sips his juice. “It happened the way it happened for a reason. So I could mate with the two of you.” He is decisive as he speaks, certain of what they’d done last night. If he concentrates, he can see their soul threads connecting the three of them for eternity.

“I didn’t expect it to be so quick. That I have to admit. But I don’t regret it, regardless of the issues it’s going to cause if we don’t talk everything through. I mean, we’re three now, three lives we have to combine into one somehow. I don’t even know what you do.” Liam looked at Zachariah. “Or how old you are, I think you’re older, way older than I realise.”

“Yes and no. I’m older than both of you, your ages added together still don’t add up to how old I am, older than your parents possibly, but that is irrelevant now, the three of us are linked. If, or when, one dies, we’ll age somewhat, if two of us die, then the surviving mate will go very soon after. Assuming what I’ve read and been told over the years is correct.” Zachariah reached for Liam, taking his hand and pulling him onto his lap as they waited for Derek to enter the kitchen. “We’re not in any way immortal Liam, but we do and will live somewhat longer.”

Derek entered the kitchen then, dressed in his preferred lounging outfit of longline boxer briefs. They hugged his muscular thighs and cupped his butt and groin lovingly. Both Liam and Zachariah’s arousal spiked, making Derek grin unrepentantly as he kissed them both good morning.

“I thought a lot of it was legend too. I was raised on it, born a werewolf, but I still thought most of it was bullshit.” He said bluntly as he practically inhaled his food, moaning at how good it tasted. Liam could feel Zachariah’s pleasure in Derek’s enjoyment.

“You aren’t alone anymore.” He said suddenly, turning to Zachariah. “You’ll never be alone again. Understand?” He cupped Zachariah’s handsome face, eyeing him carefully, reading what he doesn’t physically say, before he nods at Zachariah’s acceptance of his statement.

Getting up, he goes out on their balcony and hauls out the yoga mats there. Placing them down side-by-side, he motions for his mates to join him. They sit, their knees forming a triangle and take each other’s hands. “Don’t say a word.” He forestalls either man as both open their mouths to comment. “I like yoga and you’ll both be thankful for it when you pretzel me into weird sex positions down the track.” He grinned at the growling and chuffing laughter from his mates.

“Okay, I need to tell my parents, I need to call Lydia and then I need to speak to Malia. In that order but not immediately. I’ve got one more year of medical school, then my residency and my fellowship before I’m finished official study so to speak. I need to finish medical school here, that’s what Derek and I talked about. For my residency and fellowship, I’m open to moving if that’s what you guys would like.”

Breathing deep, Liam quirked a brow asking if either man had anything to say. When they just looked at him, he continued. “I’m thinking out loud here, about maybe my parents coming here for Christmas instead of going home. Mainly because I want them to know first. I’m thinking then of going home during spring break and breaking the news to the pack. Lydia I won’t tell, but depending on Malia, I might end up telling her. Thoughts?” He asked as he finished what he felt he needed to get on the table.

“Would your parents stay here or at a hotel?” Derek asked curiously.

“A hotel this time, if all goes as I think it will, with us in the future. Are we going to live here or somewhere else?” Liam asked as he thought of the fact that Derek’s place only had two bedrooms.

“I’ve been looking at a house I think would be a good fit for us. Now I know why I kept coming back to it. I felt like it was pulling me.” Zachariah said. “I’ll arrange a viewing for this afternoon if that suits?”

“That’s fine with me.” Liam nodded as Derek spoke.

“I don’t have anything to contribute financially.” He said honestly. “I know it doesn’t matter, but I just wanted you to know.”

“You’re our responsibility now and we’re yours. Nothing else matters. We need to organise our finances though so you’ve got access. And we need to be practical and make wills too, especially us Derek.”

Nodding, Derek agreed. “I need to tell Peter and Cora if I can find her. I’ll tell Peter at spring too, I’d rather face-to-face.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “I can just imagine what he’s going to say.”

“Besides, _‘get me out of here nephew, won’t you please?’_ he’ll be thrilled and irritated in equal measure.”

“Something like that, do you have anyone to tell?” Derek asked Zachariah.

“No, my parents have passed, they never told me if I had any siblings. It will just be Manfred and work colleagues. Manfred mainly.”

“Okay then. Me first I guess.” Liam leaned in and both men met him in the middle. Their foreheads touching as they breathed each other in. Zachariah leaned sideways and pulled his phone out of his back pocket, passing it to Liam.

Dialing his parent’s home number, Liam breathed deeply. “Hi Mum, how are you?” He listened and conversed with his mother for a few minutes about things in general before asking for her to put the phone on speaker so he could speak to his father as well. “Hi Dad.” He said answering his father’s greeting. “I’m fine, fantastic actually, but I was wondering if you and Mum could come here for Christmas this year, I’m just a bit snowed under with exams and stuff and I thought maybe you’d like a change if you can get away. I can book a really nice hotel nearby that’s just a couple of blocks from our place.” Liam said after Derek whispered that to him. “Derek’s place only has the two bedrooms, but I promise we’ll put on a great meal and take you guys to a show and everything.”

He sighs as his parents accept his offer pending time off their own work and ends the call as they tell him they’ll call the next night with an answer. He sags onto Derek as he hands the phone back to Zachariah who calls the real estate agent and makes an appointment for a viewing of the house he’s been looking at.

The house they look at is spectacular, four stories and run down, but it has great potential. “Do we need this much room?” Liam asked as he wandered around what was obviously a master bedroom.

“Maybe not, but if pack come to visit, it will give us our space without feeling crowded.” Derek answered as he stroked a hand down Liam’s back. “We’re used to pack. Zachariah isn’t and while I know he’ll love being part of a pack, he also values his privacy very highly.” Derek said as he threw a grin at Liam. “And you know how nosy our pack can be, especially Stiles.”

“This is true. He’s going to… Actually I have no idea what he’s doing to do, but it’ll be loud and long and be annoying.”

Zachariah laughed as Liam and Derek spoke. “I like the place, it won’t be too much and I was actually thinking of knocking out walls up here and making it entirely a huge master suite for us, then a gym and offices and such below, then guest quarters and living quarters. Or should I reverse that?”

Liam shook his head. “I’ve got no idea.”

“Me neither, I say you should ring Manfred and let him work it out. Either way, we should install an elevator for resale if nothing else. And furniture.” Derek meandered down the stairs to look at the ground floor. The real estate agent was waiting outside for them. Liam smiled to himself as he thought of their reaction when they’d realised the three of them were together.

His phone rang in his pocket as he followed Derek with Zachariah bringing up the rear. It was his parents. “Hey son, you mother and I can come for Christmas, but we have to leave straight after, I traded Christmas for New Year and I have to work on the twenty-eighth too. I hope that’s enough time? We’d fly out on Christmas eve, arriving late too.”

“That’s fine Dad, you guys don’t need to worry about anything, we’ll organise it and pick you up too. Just let me know your flight time.” Hanging up the phone, Liam looked at Zachariah. “I want at least our bedroom and area thingy to be soundproofed, is that okay?”

Pulling Liam into a hug, Zachariah spoke. “Of course its okay, I was going to do it anyway. Whatever you want, you ask for and we’ll see what we can do. That’s the same for all of us. I know you’re at an earlier starting point in your life, still being a student with a lot of study left, but we’re still equals Liam. Always.”

Arms slipped around Liam from behind as Derek joined their hug. The three of them standing together for long moments before Zachariah pulled back and opened his e-mail on the tablet he’d been carrying. He composed a formal offer on the house and sent it before the three of them left the house. Outside on the porch, Zachariah went into a mode Liam had yet to see. He’d offered a substantial amount less than the asking price but for an immediate cash sale that would finalise by close of business the next day. And he wanted an immediate answer.

They left the house and the agent behind as they climbed into Derek’s BMW. Liam looked at the house behind them as they drove away. “What if they say no?”

“Then I’ll renegotiate. I expect to have to increase the price a little and that’s okay, I’d planned to pay more for it, but I heard just yesterday that the owners have need of immediate cash. So I’m hoping the cash offer tips the scales.”

“He’s sneaky, he bled me dry my club’s building.” Derek said with an admiring tone in his voice.

“So you’re in real estate then?” Liam asked Zachariah as Derek pulled into the same restaurant parking lot they’d gone to the night before.

“I’m in a lot of things. I’m an entrepreneur I guess would be the most accurate term. I find things I believe will turn a profit and I look at investing or doing the equivalent on my own dime.”

Liam looked out the window as he breathed deeply. Zachariah was a businessman. One who saw opportunities and took them. Derek was a businessman, not quite as experienced as Zachariah obviously, but one nonetheless. How were they going to be happy returning to Beacon Hills? Shaking himself mentally, Liam told himself to calm down. Both men could tell immediately that something was wrong, he could feel their concern.

The thing was, Liam had always planned on returning to Beacon Hills one day. Perhaps not for several years, but one day. It was why he’d never left Scott’s pack. Scott knew this, knew that one day he’d have a beta return who would be a doctor. A doctor who would be on hand for their human pack members when they needed help and couldn’t or shouldn’t go to a hospital.

Or at least that had been the plan. As Zachariah pulls the seat forward for him to get out of Derek’s coupe, his phone rings again. It’s Scott. “Hey Scott, how is everything?” Liam asked as he stood and stretched, he hadn’t grown much more height-wise after Scott had bitten him, he didn’t have the late growth spurt that his mother had thought he’d have, but what height he did gain was all leg. It made him the fastest runner in the pack.

“How are you? Something happen?” Walking away as Scott spoke so he’d be out of hearing distance from Derek and Zachariah even if Liam wouldn’t be, Liam answered.

“I’m copacetic, just had a thought I didn’t like.”

“Okay, how are your classes going? I’m looking forward to Christmas.”

“About that, I’m not going to make it back this year, I’ll be back for spring break though, you have my word.” Liam rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head at Derek when he stepped toward him. No way could he handle being touched right now.

“Alright, what about your parents?” Scott queried. Liam could tell he was concerned, but accepting Liam’s assurance via their code word that he was okay enough to call Scott back tomorrow at a time he could talk properly.

“Derek has offered to put on Christmas, so they’re coming here. They called just before and confirmed it. I’m looking forward to it.”

“That sounds awesome. I’m glad you’ll be seeing them man.” Liam smiled at Scott’s unchanged manner. At his very core, he was just plain nice. Unlike Liam himself. He had sharp edges. He could feel them now, wanting to crawl out and pierce his skin, making him bleed, just for the sheer hell of it.

Pushing them down ruthlessly, he and Scott said goodbye and Liam pushed his phone into the inner breast pocket of his jacket as he turned to his mates. Swallowing, he walked toward them and then in between them and into the restaurant.

Settling down at a table, he deliberately scoots to the middle, knowing instinctively that they’d just force him there anyway. They wanted answers on his mood spike and they were going to get them. As both men sat, he lobbied the first volley. “I always planned on returning to Beacon Hills. It’s my home. My family and my pack are there.” Saying no more, he watches both men look at each other and then look at him.

“I don’t understand why my talking about how I make my living made you grieve Liam.” Zachariah said as he reached a hand over the table and took Liam’s, fingers stroking across the back of it before he simply held it.

“Can… _Will_ you be happy in Beacon Hills or do we need to move somewhere else?” Liam’s words make Derek inhale sharply.

“You know I could, you know we could. We will. The _three_ of us.” He answered before Zachariah could open his mouth. “We may not love each other yet, but we’re mates Liam, we will soon enough. Where one goes, we all go. And your heart isn’t the only one in Beacon Hills.”

_Fuck, fuck,_ _fuck_. Why did he always put his foot in his mouth? Liam swore at himself silently, something he hadn’t actually done for years, ever since he’d gotten control of his anger at the end of his sophomore year of high school. It had taken Scott, Derek and Chris Argent to help him. They always said they had it easy because he’d wanted to learn how to control his anger, but Liam knew, he knew that he’d still given them a hell of a lot of trouble before he’d managed to rein himself in, to learn to ride his anger, to surf it like a wave.

Letting his anger crest now, allowed him to mellow himself out, using his yoga breathing, he closed his eyes for several minutes, letting Derek and Zachariah order a drink and a meal for him. Only when their meals arrive, does he open his eyes. Looking at both men, his mates, Liam shook his head. “When it comes to the bedroom, I know I’m an equal and when we’re inside our home, wherever the fuck that is or will be, I’m an equal. But here, out there?” Gesturing to the world outside the restaurant window, Liam spoke again. “I’m not an equal, not in anyway, maybe not ever. I mean, I’m always going to look like a boy compared to the two of you, even though you don’t grow facial hair from what I can see.” Zachariah laughed as Liam pointed his knife at his face.

“Apologies for the bad table manners, but you know what I’m talking about, I know you both do.” Chewing his steak with relish as his appetite returned, a burst of light going off in his brain as he realised something else. “But, I’ve literally just realised that’s okay. Because, I’ll always be more knowledgeable in my profession.” Stopping for a moment, he looked at his food, then up at his mates. “Huh. Okay then.”

“I’m glad we go whatever the hell that was sorted out then.” Derek snarled at him as he tore into his own steak, shoving each piece into the chili jam he’d ordered on the side. Liam could see the fumes from how strong it was rising from the small dish it was sitting in.

“Agreed, still though. I remember having a freak-out or two, with you talking me down after I smelled Liam the first time. I think, Liam actually talked himself down from the metaphorical ledge he thought he was out on.” Zachariah ignored Derek’s new snarl.

_“He is our equal in everyfuckingwaygodfuckingdammit!”_ Derek’s words were roared as he battled not to change, his emotions rioting all over the place, literally blasting Liam full in the face as his scent roiled so fast he couldn’t get a bead on exactly what he was feeling. Before Liam can do anything, Derek’s features morph, his hair growing and his teeth descending as his claws flash out, yanking Liam into him, over the table and through everything on it as he took his mouth in a punishing, claiming kiss. “You are our mate, our equal in every way, inside the bedroom, inside our house and outside in the world!” His words this time were at least discernable from each other.

Zachariah stood, “I apologise everyone, it is not every day I find not one, but two mates to cherish.” His words make Liam aware that they’re in public. He pulls back, confused by the sudden apple scent of approval that overwhelms the room. Staff and customer’s alike come forward, kitchen staff coming through the swinging doors as well. “The entire place is supernatural friendly, if not actually supernatural. I wanted a place people could be themselves without having to worry if they changed, exactly like our other mate here.”

Shaking his head, Liam palmed his cock, pushing his arousal down, both figuratively and literally, then wiped his dinner off him as best he could. “Of course you did.” He said, as he realised that wherever they went, or ended up, Zachariah would be just fine, Beacon Hills included. In fact the town would more than likely flourish financially under his tutelage. Derek certainly had.

Because, he suddenly knew that Zachariah was a partner in his club as Derek had hinted earlier. And he knew that Zachariah was more than likely encouraging Derek to expand his financial investments. “I can live with that. With both of you, always and anywhere.”

Letting himself be introduced around though not hugged as he was now mated and no one here was his pack, Liam accepted congratulations repeatedly. It seemed it wasn’t just canine and feline culture where soulmates were rare.

Settling down in bed with both men later that evening, Liam picked up his phone and pulled up a contact he hadn’t used in a few years. Pushing on ‘Lydia Martin’ he called her mobile. The number was answered before the first ring had finished but no greeting was forthcoming. Knowing that Lydia had better senses than Scott at times, he was fully aware that she knew nothing was wrong.

“I forgive you.” He said after several seconds, just to make sure she wasn’t going to speak. His ears caught the faintest of inhales and he smiled, knowing she was doing her absolute best not to be irritated and upset or angry yet exultant with him.

“Well, thank Derek for finally talking you around for me would you sweetie?” She said breezily, though Liam knew full damn well that Lydia was anything but calm and collected right now.

“No, it wasn’t him, it was moving on from Malia in my heart.” Taking Derek’s hand in his, Liam smiled at Zachariah as he spoke.

“Have you called her?”

“No, you first, then Malia.”

“And, you’ve definitely moved on? There is no chance you’ll, I don’t know rekindle your feelings in a few years when you move back home?”

“Nope.” Liam popped the p in nope as he slipped out his foot, stroking it up Zachariah’s inner thigh, toes tickling his balls where they sat, full and plump on the bed. Sliding his foot under the warm, tactile flesh, he pushed his toe impudently against Zachariah’s hole, feeling the scorching flesh kiss it, welcoming his touch. “I have to go, I’ll see you at spring break next year. My parents are coming here for Christmas this year.” He said, letting Lydia know he wouldn’t be in Beacon Hills for Christmas.

“What about Thanksgiving?” She asked quickly making Liam’s eyes fly to Derek. He made a motion that made Zachariah snort with a chuffing laugh even as he spread his legs for Liam’s toe to prod him some more. “No, I’ve got plans, Derek does too, he mentioned a cabin somewhere.”

“Of course, and it sounds to me like you’ve got plans because you’ve got a significant other to make them with.” Lydia’s tone had returned to normal as she settled back into her old self with Liam, their groove from years ago returning.

“Probably.” Liam didn’t say anything more before telling Lydia goodbye and hanging up as she told him to accept the Facebook friend request she was currently sending.

Before he could say anything however, Derek’s phone rang. “Hey Malia, what’s up?” Derek asked as he kissed Liam’s shoulder.

“I need a place to stay in New York for a few days. I have to testify in a court case from a couple of years ago that is finally coming to trial.” She did not sound happy and Liam knew why. She hated New York. It was why he’d never suggested Derek invite her for Christmas.

“When?” Derek asked as he lay down, his head in Liam’s lap, lips kissing his hardening cock soundlessly.

“Ugh, if it’s not postponed again I’ll be flying in the Monday of Thanksgiving week, the trial is scheduled for Tuesday and Wednesday.”

“That’s fine, one of us will pick you up at the airport, let us know your flight details.”

“Oh, that’s okay, I can take a taxi. But if I can stay with you I’d appreciate it. I can just stay in your room, I know you only have the two bedrooms and I’ll make sure I don’t…”

Taking the phone from Derek, even as he held it out for him, Liam interrupted Malia. “Mal, it’s fine, I’ll be finished class then, I’ll show you around the university and we can take a couple of ferry tours. That should help you cope with the city a bit. It’ll be okay, I promise.” Sleeping with Derek was not an option with them mated now. Zachariah’s whole body had tensed when he’d heard her say that.

By circumstance, she’d be the first to know among the pack, she’d know before his parents. But if there was one thing he did know about Malia, it was that she could keep a secret. “And, since you’re here the week of Thanksgiving, you can stay the weekend too. I know you have the vacation time.”

“Liam...” Waiting for Malia to gather her thoughts, Liam eyed Zachariah’s hardening cock, he could see the different skin, where he realised that spines were going to sprout and grow from his flesh. The skin looked almost pitted at the moment, not smooth like his was, or Derek’s. “Are you sure? I don’t want to overstep. I mean, Derek’s place is your place now too, your home. I hate people coming into my den.”

Malia never had gotten over Stiles and Scott invading her den when she’d still been living in animal form. Liam knew she never would. She valued her physical privacy like no one he knew. “It will be fine, you have my word. Text either one of us your flight and one of us will pick you up. You sleep in my room, I’ll stay with Derek.” He said no more, apart from telling her to dress warm, he had a feeling Thanksgiving weather wasn’t going to be pleasant this year.

Ending the call, he threw the phone down on Derek and lunged forward, jostling him away from Liam’s now fully erect cock. Leaning down, hovering over Zachariah’s cock, Liam looked up at him. “Tell me, show me how you work and then I want it inside me.” He said as he leaned down and brushed a kiss across the head of Zachariah’s now-flushed penis.

“Not much to tell, like some felines, I grow spines out of my penis when I’m aroused. I don’t know about anyone else but I have to be aroused beyond a certain point for it to happen. I’ve always had the spines on my tongue, in my mouth. But my penile spines didn’t present until Derek came into my life. And then… last night my anal ones presented when I took you inside me. When the three of us were together.”

“You’ve got spines _in_ your ass now?” Derek queried as he hovered behind Liam, stroking his flanks, his ass higher than his shoulders as he leaned down, watching Zachariah’s cock closely.

“I do. Just like you two knot when I know you Derek, didn’t do that before. It has to be because we’re mates.”

“I agree. So you can’t push them out on demand so to speak?” Liam questioned now as he hovered, watching closely. “How does it work with your foreskin?”

“That’s what I meant by aroused beyond a certain point, my foreskin has to be drawn back in full, before they present.”

“Ah.” So saying, Liam opened his mouth and took Zachariah’s cock inside. He tasted a little sweeter than Derek, and his pre-come as it began to dribble from his slit was thicker and tasted like he smelled. And his smell was something Liam was coming to love right alongside Derek’s. A moan left his mouth as he felt Zachariah flood on his tongue, jerking and releasing pre-come for him as he did his best to give pleasure.

Pulling back a few minutes later with another moan as Derek stroked strong fingers inside his clutching hole, Liam threw his head back, body straining for release. Looking down again, he saw Zachariah’s cock begin to change, his foreskin was drawn back, the head of his cock a dark purple colour, weeping in excitement even as dozens of small needle-like spines began to ease their way out of his skin.

Liam’s vision bled as he felt himself change, his canines dropping as he growled and pushed back on Derek. Leaning down again, he watched in fascination as the spines themselves shivered, almost like they felt his breath, or knew where they were going.

And… They were wet. Not with blood but with something else, something clear and kind of stick, with a faint sweet scent of burnt sugar. “They self-lubricate?” Liam asked, not caring that he had a slight lisp, too far gone in arousal to worry about pronunciation.

“Yes… they… That feels so good.” Zachariah couldn’t answer any further as Liam stroked an index finger over the spines. Softly, teasingly. He grinned as he heard Zachariah’s breath begin to chuff a little. Turning, he looked at Derek as left Liam’s ass open and wanting, to come and watch.

“That’s new, definitely because we’re mates.” He said as he kissed Liam’s cheek. “Ride him Liam, see how he feels inside and tell me, I want to watch.” Backing away, Derek spread his legs and stroked his own flushed cock languidly.

Pulling back, Liam knelt up and straddled Zachariah’s legs, knee-walking up his body, he slid his arms around the square shoulders in front of him. Leaning in, his lips cruised over Zachariah’s cheekbone as he settled his knees a little more, moaning as he felt Zachariah’s palms pull his cheeks apart, spreading his wanton hole for his weeping cock.

Derek’s fingers had left him open and slick and Zachariah’s cock was slick as well. Looking into Zachariah’s loving eyes, Liam touched his throbbing hole to the head of Zachariah’s weeping cock. Sighing as he opened for Zachariah, he sank down, moaning as he felt the full feeling overtake him.

When his ass was kissing Zachariah’s sac, he rotated his hips, circling them, feeing those spines pierce him inside. It felt incredible. Almost like he was being electrocuted. Stinging little shocks of pleasure that zinged through him, from the inside out.

Eyes fluttering closed, Liam let his head fall back, knowing instinctively that Derek was going to be there. And he was, his hard, warm body cradling him even as his mouth opened on his neck as Zachariah’s mouth opened on the other side of him. “Bite me again.” He murmured as he felt hands on his cock as it wept in shocked pleasure, his uncontrolled arousal wafting thickly on the air around them all, making Derek and Zachariah’s arousal stronger as well.

“Hmm…” Derek’s whisper was approving as his fingers slid down Liam’s crack, around his sensitive rim and pushing inside him. “You both feel amazing, I wish I could fuck you too.” His words were hushed, not a hint, simply an awed wish.

“One day.” Zachariah acknowledges his wish with a vow. “We will, with each other.” He said, making sure that both men knew he was talking about both giving and receiving.

“Uh…” Liam melted at the thought of both men inside him. Derek sliding alongside Zachariah as he fucked them both with his spines. The thought makes his hole quiver and just relax in anticipation. “Holy!” Is all he can say even as Zachariah yelps a little as well.

“Derek, do it now, Liam is ready. Do it!” Zachariah said a little wildly as he held Liam closer, stilling the ever-growing restlessness of his hips at the thought of having both his mates inside him.

“I…” Derek turned Liam’s head. “Liam look at me sweetheart. I need to see your eyes.” He implores even as Liam feels his cock oozing liquid, smearing his smell onto Liam, across his hip and back.

“Der, both of you. Now, body is ready. _I’m ready_. _Need you both. Want you both_.” Words exhausted, Liam lets himself be cuddled between his mates again, legs spread, open in every way for them to _take_ , to _own_ him as they will again and again in their lives.

Pressure on his rim opens him more, it’s blunt, hot, aching. Derek’s cock. Mouths are on his neck again as he lets his mates manhandle him as Derek pushes inside slowly, cursing through his canines as he tries to hold still. Knowing Liam will heal didn’t mean he was going to cause him any pain. And he wasn’t. Not at all.

“So full.” Liam’s voice is wrecked, nearly non-existent as he wallows in being claimed again by his mates. Derek and Zachariah are throbbing inside him as they work together, one pulling as the other pushes so Liam was never empty of them.

Blood is in the air as Zachariah’s spines pierce their flesh, Liam and Derek’s blood is mixing together, driving them all to a higher frenzy.

A bloodlust.

Liam suddenly leans forward and just gnaws on Zachariah’s throat, tearing the skin messily for his fingers to scrape through the blood even as he licks the wound closed, laving at it and swallowing the last blood before his head is jerked around and Derek’s lips take him, his tongue searching for Zachariah’s blood as well.

Claws stroking down Zachariah’s heaving chest, Liam moans brokenly into Derek’s mouth, nearly losing his train of thought before he gets to his goal. Wrapping his hand around where both cock’s entering him are pushed up against each other, he smears Zachariah’s blood around, thankful when another clawed hand pulls his balls up against his body so he can see what he’s doing.

But, his claws get in the way and he tears through Zachariah’s cock, his middle claw opening a thin line as it cuts through his penis. “Oh…” Before he can curse Derek grunts and bats his hand away, before just…pulling Liam down on them both even as Zachariah holds his legs up further, until his knees are kissing his ears so he is nothing but an open hole for his lovers, his _mates_ to take him.

As their blood mixes now, the blood of the three of them, something else threads on the air around them, more than the thread of their mating, it was something much more tangible. Stronger, visible and belonging to the three of them, the mixing of their blood had mated them more than they’d even thought to be possible.

Liam exploded, his cock gushing fluid as he felt it overfill him inside and be squeezed out between the continued frenzied thrusting of his mates inside him. They all feel Derek’s knot trying to push inside him and Liam sobs, wanting it but knowing that that extra stretch just isn’t going to happen. He winds an arm around Zachariah and one back around Derek’s neck, keeping them all bound tightly.

Claws scrape his come off his body and move down, pushing it inside his hole carefully so all three of them mix that way too. It’s beyond erotic the way his hole just unfurls again for the claws. Tumescent but not hard anymore, his mates cocks slide out of his body and more clawed fingers take their place, pushing his semen inside his own body that it had just left. Mixing their scents again and even more.

“We’re never going to smell individual to anyone else again other than each other.” Zachariah said as he inhaled, smelling the air around him.

“Good, you’re both mine.” Derek’s possessive growl vibrated against Liam’s back and he growled in agreement. “Need to taste you again.” The words come with movement as Derek manoeuvres his body, pulling Liam back a little and pushing his head down on the bed, keeping his ass up high even as his knees spread Liam’s own.

His ass is his highest point, open and on display for his mates. Liam felt a full body flush crawl over his skin, heating it, making it prickle as he felt his mates eyes tracking their come as it oozed out of his body, his hole, his damn traitorous hole unfurled again, letting more of his mates escape, when he wanted to keep them inside him always.

And then, tongues begin to lap at him, slipping and sliding over his skin, cleaning them up, teasing at his rim, nipping at it with their sharp teeth, making him moan as he jerks, arousal mounting again. He should feel sore and used in the best way and while he does feel spent, he isn’t sore, not too stretched, nothing. He just feels ready, for his mates. _Always_.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_A few weeks later…_

Liam waits outside the gate Malia’s plane is arriving at. He can see the gates open and there she is. First off, shouldering her holster on after the captain returns it, her overcoat draped over her other arm, before she swings it up and on as well.

Stopping dead when she sees him, he just grins at her. “Long time no see Mal.” He says as he opens his arms and lets her walk into them. “I’m okay, we’re okay again, I promise.” He noses along her cheek, getting her scent again as she does the same to him.

“I truly am sorry.” She said as she pulled back. Liam can tell immediately she’s not entirely sure what she’s apologising for but feels that the apology is necessary.

Not bothering to explain something she’d never understand with her still basic emotions of eat-kill-hunt-prey-predator-sex type personality, he shakes his head. “Forget about it, we’re good now.” He smiles as she inhales a little deeper than a normal person would, getting a read on his emotions.

Her face clears and opens up, smile blooming over it as she realises he’s truly okay with her again. No more words were needed. His hurt had finally receded away, never to return. Malia had been patient enough to wait for that to happen as she would be with no one else other than Stiles and his father. Liam knew he was special in that regard.

“Let’s get you home.” He says now, not realising that his words were different. He’d said home, not apartment.

In Derek’s BMW, Malia looks at him. He knows the moment she registers how different his scent is by the explosion of knowledge that wafts over to him. “At home.” He says, knowing she will wait, though not happily.

At the apartment, he puts her bag in Derek’s old room. They’d not moved over there even though the paint was long dry. They’d mated in Liam’s room. Their scent had seeped into the floor, the walls. They were happy there, so there they would stay for the duration they were in the apartment.

Back in the kitchen, Malia sits on a stool with an expectant look on her face. Before Liam can say anything, the front door opens again, closing quietly as he tells them they’re in the kitchen. They come in, his mates, both of them moving to him for a hug and a kiss before they stand on either side of him and look over at Malia as she watches them with narrowed eyes.

“Those stories Lydia told us about mates and stuff? The myths and legends?” Malia nodded. “Well they’re all true.” Liam wound an arm around each of his mates. “Malia, this is Zachariah.” He bussed Zachariah’s cheek and he chuffed in pleasure. “And you know this is Derek.” He bussed his cheek as well, receiving a low growl in response. “They’re both my mates.”

Shaking her head, she put it on her fisted hands, staring at the three of them. “Did they help you get over me?” She asked after a minute.

“Yes.”

“Good, I’m glad. It took me a long time and several arguments with Mason to see that we wouldn’t have worked out in the end. He always thought you were bi-sexual and that you’d end up with a man. But he’d never say why.”

“Hell if I know. I’m Derek-Zachariah-sexual, that’s all I know. And no-one else does yet. I’m telling my parents when they come for Christmas.”

“Copy that. What about Scott?”

“I think he’s guessed, but he’s not pushing.”

“Okay then. I’m starving, who cooks?”

“That would be me.” Zachariah unwound himself, moving to the fridge.

Liam moved out from under Derek’s arm and went around to sit beside Malia. He listened comfortably as she and Derek spoke about Peter and Cora who was still in South America where she seemed to be settled.

On Wednesday, Liam and Malia took the day to sightsee. He knew Malia had seen the usual sights when she’d visited Derek before so he took her on a ferry ride and they saw New York from the water before he took her downtown. They browsed Chinatown and then the wharf district.

Deep in the bowels of the city, wandering aimlessly now in the Wall Street area, Liam laughs as Malia stands and looks upward for something. He knows what she’s looking for. “Do these sidewalks seriously never see the sun?”

“Nope. It took me awhile too.” Liam said as he tugged her along.

“I cannot understand human stupidity. Skyscrapers? They are suffocating. Concrete shells with no personality or life in them at all.” Shaking her head, Malia turned in a circle looking up.

“Well, I have to disagree with you there coyote.” A rough voice growls, though a thread of amusement winds through it.

Looking back, Liam’s eyes widen at the man standing there. He was huge. A bear if his nose was telling him the truth.

“I mean you no harm wolf. You or your coyote.” His grumbling words come from deep in his core and he is rugged up against the bitter wind winding down the street. Which at first Liam thought was odd given he was a bear. Until he realised that in winter, bear reflexes were slower as they prepared for a slow time of year. Bear shifters didn’t hibernate but they did slow down physically, stockpile their body fat and become generally slower, a lot more irascible for a period of time in the dead of winter.

“I don’t belong to him. He has mates. He’s pack, _we’re_ pack. And you’re not.” Malia’s nose twitched and she turned around to stride away when the wind changed and she was downwind of the behemoth of a man.

“And you’re mine!” The words burst free from the bearded face and he inhales deeply, a look of joy crossing his face as he lunges forward. Heedless of Malia’s flashing eyes and scratching claws, he hugs her to his huge frame. Liam stands with his mouth open in shock as he feels the happiness on the air. The man was exuding happiness and joy.

“Get the fuck off me!” Malia kicked at him and he responded by holding her tighter for a few seconds until she calmed down, then he nosed up and down her neck and spoke quietly in her ear.

Whatever he said, Liam would never know. She never told him, told no one to his knowledge, but whatever it was, she stopped struggling and tilted her head back to look at him. “There are cameras all over this place. Take us somewhere there aren’t any.” She orders the man who obeys without question.

##########

Later that evening, lying with his head in Zachariah’s lap and his feet in Derek’s, Liam explains why Malia won’t be coming back that evening. “It was just weird. I mean we were quick and all, but he was like…faster than the speed of light or something. The wind changed and he just…his whole body just lit up. I could almost see it.” Liam mused as he thought back on the encounter.

“What happened then?” Derek asked as he rubbed Liam’s feet.

“He took us into a building, up to the penthouse, he carried Mal the entire way, cradled her in his arms.”

“And she let him? I don’t know her well, but I have the impression she would not allow that without a fight.” Zachariah said as he stroked Liam’s abdomen.

“I agree, she wouldn’t tell me what he said, but whatever it was, she let him do it. Until he talked about biting her. Then she went off, ranting about him living so high up and that she won’t mate with him because he lives here in New York and just because he seemed to have money, she wasn’t going to be railroaded.”

“As if.” Derek muttered as he shook his head.

“Yeah, he stopped her though.” Liam grinned as he remembered it. “He just picked up the phone and told his secretary or whoever she was that he was moving and to find a real estate agent.”

“Really?” Zachariah quirked an eyebrow. “Sounds like someone else I know.”

“Oh shut up. I got over it.” Liam muttered as he felt his body flush.

“I know my lovely.” Bending, Zachariah bussed his cheekbone, his other hand stroking Liam’s choppy hair back from his forehead tenderly.

“So, Malia is mated, or getting there. We need to meet him since Scott isn’t here.” Derek moved, spreading Liam’s legs and lying between them, his head now on Liam’s chest. Zachariah stroked them both as he agreed.

“This is very true, and your Scott needs to meet me. I have a suggestion, one I want you both to think about tonight and we can talk about it with Malia tomorrow.” Zachariah swallowed as he looked down at Liam. “Derek knows I’m quite wealthy.” Derek’s snort let Liam know that Zachariah’s words were an understatement. “Hush you in the peanut gallery.” Zachariah swatted Derek’s shoulder affectionately. “I propose you let me charter a private flight for your pack, your Alpha and his second at least, as well as your parents and Malia if she consents so everyone can come here for Christmas. I can organise accommodation for them close by as well. That way everyone gets to know together and up front, no one gets left out unless they simply can’t make it for Christmas.”

“Hmm.” Liam pondered as Zachariah continued to stroke him. Derek snuggling in further so the three of them were wound around each other. “No.” He grinned up at Zachariah as his heartbeat skipped. “I think we should all go there. It’ll be easier and less hassle logistically. I just hope my parents can deal with us. I know Scott will, he’s already guessed I’m fairly sure from something he said. And, I’m almost certain that Stiles has mated.” Derek’s soft agreement makes him nod decisively. ”You can take us there, swinging by for Lydia and Mason if needed. Is that okay?” He looked up.

Zachariah was looking down at him a wry grin on his face. “You did that deliberately.” He said speaking of Liam’s initial and abrupt ‘no’.

“I did and I’m not sorry.” He winked at Zachariah now as he bent down, nosing up and down Liam’s neck.

“You are a very bad boy who must be punished.” Liam shuddered as Derek suddenly flipped and ground against his cock.

“Please.” He begged.

Standing, Zachariah pulled Liam up with him, manhandling him over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold as Derek laughed. “I think we need to get a paddle or something if he’s going to be sassy on a regular basis, what do you think Z?”

Turning, Zachariah looked at Derek as they moved into the bedroom. “No, I like the feel of my palm as it warms from spanking a misbehaving ass cheek, knowing its red from my palm, not some implement.” Liam rolled his eyes and grabbed Zachariah’s butt, hands snaking down under his sweatpants to cup the warm, welcoming flesh beneath. Moaning a little, he felt his mouth water. “Want to eat your ass.” He said, voice several decibels lower than it had been moments ago.

“Somehow that doesn’t seem like a punishment.” Zachariah said as Derek growled and crowded in close to them, bodies beginning to entwine, gravitating to each other as they always did now.

“It is if we don’t let him get off with us.” Derek’s words had a slight lisp, letting Liam know that his canines had dropped.

“You wouldn’t…” He stopped himself from saying the word dare, but it was too late. Twin chuckles somehow identical despite the chuffing versus growling sounds ghosted across the air and Liam knew that his mates would do more than dare.

His body was airborne for a miniscule second before he bounced onto the bed, heated bodies following him down. His clothes were yanked from his body swiftly and with a finesse he envied before mouths began to eat at him voraciously.

Teeth scraped at him, tongues laved him and lips sucked. Liam found himself sobbing as each time his orgasm began to flow through him, the mouths stopped, leaving him on the brink. His vision was stark black and white, his claws grabbing what he could when he could and drawing blood that was licked and savoured.

Moaning, he spread his legs wantonly when he felt furry thighs between them, a sharp, throbbing cock at his entrance that opened, welcoming Zachariah inside him even as Derek pushed into his mouth, hard thighs bracketing Liam’s head as he leaned down, mouth opening on Liam’s cock.

Sucking now himself, Liam closed his eyes, feeling with his senses. Zachariah’s spines inside him, scratching his anal walls. Derek flinching and shivering, his sweat dripping down onto Liam as Zachariah’s rough mouth bit and sucked at his back.

His fingers tangling with Zachariah’s in Derek’s ass, as they both finger him, stretching him and playing with each other at the same time. And Derek’s cock sucking him down, his tongue laving up and down the underside, sliding through Liam’s slit, sucking on it, moaning as pre-come dribbled from him.

Liam felt fingers on his balls, pinching his skin before soothing and he shuddered at the pained pleasure, sucking harder on Derek’s fat cock as it throbbed in his mouth. Relaxing his throat, Liam opened as he’d learned to do since he’d mated.

Some things had happened naturally for him, accepting a cock in his ass being one. But sucking one, going down and letting one inside his mouth to push against his instinctive gag reflex was something he’d had to learn. He was thankful he had two very patient mates who were very willing to accept his less than stellar efforts initially.

A pinch on one of his nipples brings him back to the present and he sees Zachariah’s eyes glowing at him. Grinning around Derek, Liam closed his eyes and focused on the meaty weight in his mouth. How much he loved the man attached to the cock he was sucking on. How much he wanted to taste, to _eat_ Derek’s cock.

Wrapping his legs around Zachariah, pulling him in closer, Liam lets his arousal ratchet up, his scent soaking the room, revving his mates up as he sucked strongly, nursing on Derek’s cock as his orgasm roared through him, back arching as he exploded into Derek and his ass wrapped around Zachariah, muscles clenching, pulling his orgasm out of his spiny cock to flood Liam’s ass, heating him from the inside.

Swallowing, Liam wallowed in the afterglow of his and his mates orgasms. Derek going a little soft in his mouth as he continued to suck at him, fingers still tangling in his ass making him flinch with sensitivity. Holding Zachariah snugly inside him.

Eventually, Derek pulls off his cock, nuzzling his pubic hair, breathing deeply as he smells Liam. Opening his mouth, Liam slowly lets Derek’s cock slide from him, tongue flicking across his underside as he does so. Finger’s withdrawing along with Zachariah as he moved back and began to withdraw from Liam’s ass, his spines having retracted a little while ago.

Flopping rather noodle-like, Liam lay spread-eagled. “Stick a fork in me. I’m so done.” He rasped, even as he felt his body healing, anal walls, bruises and scratches fading.

Derek picks him up this time and Liam finds himself being showered and bundled back into bed. “You don’t have to take care of me you know.” He says grumpily as he rolls on his side.

“We know, but we want to. We’ve done this for each other for a couple of years now. Let us do it for you too.”

Sighing, Liam turned onto his back. “Okay, I’m just used to looking after myself. Sorry.” He hates hurting his mates, but he is used to doing stuff for himself.

“It’s okay.” Derek pulls him in so Liam is lying on his chest, an arm wrapped around him as Zachariah lies down beside Derek and strokes a hand over each of them before pulling back and closing his eyes.

“Love you both.” Liam said as he closed his eyes, sliding into sleep.

##########

Looking over at Lydia some weeks later, Liam watched her watch Zachariah. She’d been fascinated with him from the moment they’d met at Thanksgiving. “Mine.” He said softly, just to make her look away. He knew Zachariah belonged to him and Derek, he was just messing with her.

As far as he was concerned, she was going to owe him for a long time for her messing with Malia. Not him. Malia for making _her_ think she felt things for Liam that Liam knew she never did and never would.

“I know.” She answered finally, looking away from Zachariah.

“For all your reading, you can be very obtuse.” Derek said bluntly. Liam smiled, glad he’d realised that too.

“I fail to see what insulting me has to do with anything.” Lydia’s dulcet tone only made the men grin more.

“What you fail to understand, and will never understand Lydia is that until, when, or even if, you’re blessed with finding a mate of your own is that mated…beings don’t ogle other’s. They look yes, but ogle as you’ve been doing? No, never. It’s part of being mated. But, as I stated, you can have no comprehension of this until, when or even if, you find your own mate.” Zachariah drew breath and Liam beamed at him, he could feel the smile splitting his face wide open.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” He murmured as he held out a hand. Zachariah took it as Derek took Zachariah’s other one.

“Well then.” Lydia said no more as she pushed some ear buds in and began to watch something on her iPad.

Shaking his head, Liam leaned back, feeling his mates settle in near him as the three of them and Lydia few to Los Angles to pick up Mason.

##########

Knowing Liam’s parents had the room, Zachariah had arranged for a vehicle for them and they packed their bags into the cargo area as Liam watched Mason get hugged by his mother. He grinned as she hugged him too and then he inhaled as he introduced Derek and Zachariah as his partners without fanfare. She would find out soon enough.

He watched Mason’s mother narrow her eyes at him, then Zachariah, then Derek before she turned back to Mason. “If you think we’ve got room for you to have two boyfriends you’re wrong!” Her words were emphatic, even as she hugged Liam and then shook his mates’ hands.

“Mother…” Mason said in a long-suffering tone of voice even as he grinned, thankful that his mother had accepted Liam’s slightly left of centre relationship status.

Chuckling, Liam got in the driver’s seat, Derek beside him and Zachariah in the back. He could feel his nerves beginning to tingle at the thought of his parents meeting his mates for the first time. “My mother had the most trouble with me being bitten, accepting the supernatural world.” He said out of the blue. “I mean, my dad, he had inklings I guess you could say, from working at the hospital and with Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski, he knew _something_ was going on, just not what.”

“How did she take it overall?” Derek asked quietly as Zachariah moved closer, eschewing his seatbelt to lean between the seats and touch Liam’s shoulder.

“I honestly don’t know, she never said, I mean she’s great, I love her, we love each other and she was great when I introduced you two on Skype, but I just feel… I don’t know what I feel. Not real comfortable, that’s for sure.”

“If worst comes to worst, we’ll get a hotel room.” Zachariah said as he leaned back. Liam missed the glance he and Derek exchanged, as he turned into his parents driveway.

“I know, thanks. Both of you.” Liam pulled into the open garage that had always been his and turned off the ignition. Getting out of the four-wheel-drive, he went with Zachariah and Derek to get their bags. They each had one bag of clothing, laptop bags that held various chargers as well and had combined their toiletries into one bag for convenience.

Closing the garage door, Liam beeped their vehicle locked and then shouldered his bags and led the way inside the house thought the mudroom and into the kitchen. He met his father at the kitchen door. “There you are, I thought I heard the garage door closing.” His dad pulled him into a hug, long and tight and Liam’s shoulders relaxed. If his dad was okay, then he’d be okay.

Weird as it was, his dad was who mattered. He loved his mother and his mother loved him, but it was his dad’s approval that he’d needed. “God, it’s so good to see you, you look so happy, you’re glowing.” His dad grinned and then drew Derek into a hug that Derek hesitantly returned. “Derek, welcome to the family officially speaking. And,” Pulling away, his father then drew Zachariah in as well. “Zachariah, welcome to the Dunbar family too.”

Stepping back, his dad spoke again. “I don’t know how this works in the non-supernatural world, I just mention you as Liam’s partners?” He asked with a question as he looked at all three of them, standing as one.

“Yes, if you’re happy to, that is fine.” Derek answered and Liam nodded as did Zachariah.

“I’m more than happy to. It’s your life, not mine and how you live it is between the three of you. You didn’t have any problems with your ah…” Here he trailed off, wordless for the first time. “I was going to say ceremony?” He finished with a question.

“Mating.” Zachariah answered his dad politely. “Though apparently we will be having a ceremony sometime in the future for the pack to attend.” He arched a brow at Liam who nodded.

“Yes, Scott was kind of insistent on that for some reason. I guess you could call it a pack wedding, maybe a commitment ceremony?” He looked at Derek and Zachariah with his last sentence and they both nodded. “I’ll ask, _we’ll_ ask Scott when we see him.” Liam looked around, spotting the pots and pans simmering on the stove, the tea towel tucked in his dad’s waistband told him who was cooking. “Where’s mum?”

“She’s picking something up, she’ll be home in time for dinner.” His dad rubbed his shoulder. “She’s okay Liam, I promise. Now, let’s get you men to your room, I don’t know about you but I always need a shower after a long flight, private jet or not.”

Laughing lightly, Zachariah agreed. “That would be fabulous Doctor Dunbar, thank you.”

“Eric, I’m Eric.” Liam watches his dad look at both Derek and Zachariah, making sure they’re both included in his statement.

Both men nod and follow him upstairs, Liam taking the rear. Watching his mates butts as they moved up the stairs, each step making them swing side to side made his arousal begin to rise. Shoving it aside even as he could feel his mates own rise as they scented his, Liam moved past them as they stopped in the doorway to the room.

“You redecorated?”

“No, your mother did. She is not happy that she couldn’t get the bathroom done in time. It’s her way of letting you know that you, your relationship and the men in it with you are welcome.” Dropping his bags, Liam looked around. He could smell that the redecoration was fresh, new linens, bed, carpet, paint and the fact that two rooms had been combined into one with a large walk-in robe. He glanced at the bathroom door and grinned.

“It’s fine, she could have just said so.”

“I know that and you know that, but you also know how she struggles with words sometimes. I mean, the woman had a panic attack when she told me she loved me for the first time.” Eric laughed as did Liam at the look on his mates faces. “I’ll leave the three of you alone, set an alarm for six-thirty for dinner. It’s just us tonight, but Scott and Stiles are coming for breakfast. I’ve got an early shift at the hospital, I think your mother has some conference call at an obscenely early time too.” Bussing Liam’s cheek affectionately and then touching each of his mates on the arm as he walked back to the door, Eric smiled at them. “Don’t worry, it’s soundproofed.” And with that statement he began to laugh as he shut the door soundly.

“I like your father.” Zachariah said with a touch of sadness.

“So do I, he reminds me of mine. And he’d love you two by the way.” Derek hugged Zachariah to him and Liam nodded, wrapping his arms around both men from the side before drawing away.

“You two stay, I’ll unpack.” He grabbed their toiletry bag and moved into the bathroom. Unpacking, he set everything out and then began to unpack their clothes. Walking into the robe, he stood and stared. It was set for three. In a very subtle way, but being aware of the fact that he had two mates now made Liam view things differently. So it was easy for him to pick this fact out. Smiling to himself, he made a note to give his mother an extra-long hug when he saw her for the first time. Setting out their clothes in each of the spaces, he shook his head.

Their laptop bags, he put on the dressers inside the walk-in robe for them to unpack, use and store how each man saw fit. He already knew that Zachariah was extremely possessive of his laptop, baring his teeth in warning when either Liam or Derek looked like they were going anywhere near it.

Returning to the bedroom, he sees his mates entwined on the bed, covers pulled back as they snuggled together. Deciding to leave them, Liam went back into the bathroom and showered, changing into some sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt, he shoved his feet into a pair of canvas slides and took up a sweatshirt as he left their room.

Downstairs, he follows his nose to his father in the kitchen. Low instrumental music is playing and his dad is kneading what Liam can tell is going to be brioche. “Mm, thank you.” Snitching a piece of raw dough, Liam let it melt on his tongue as he grabbed the pitcher of iced tea from the fridge and poured a glass.

“What are your men doing?”

“Scenting and relaxing and showering and then they’ll either lie down or come down.”

“Why aren’t you with them?”

“I wanted to sit with you. It’s been awhile.”

“It has, and I’m glad, I want to sit with you too.”

Liam watches his dad work, cooking had always relaxed and de-stressed him. He’d taught Liam to cook over the years as well. But tonight, Liam sat and watched his dad move around the kitchen as they talked and caught up.

He hears his mother’s beetle turn the corner up the street and smiles when he hears the garage door, watching the door to the mudroom, he smiles again when she walks through, lean and fair like himself. He was thankful he didn’t have any of his biological father in him for others to physically see. Outwardly, he was purely his mother in a male body.

“Oh! I thought you’d be resting.” His mother dropped her things and flew into Liam’s open arms. She might not say much, but she loved to hug and be hugged in return. Liam swore she could have entire conversation in a hug.

“My mates are.” Liam said as he drew back and looked at her. “Beautiful as ever I see.”

“She is indeed and I tell her so every day.”

“Tell me you have gotten past a panic attack at that?” Liam teased his mother, they’d found with time that gentle teasing over her anxiety actually helped her deal with it.

“You!” She smacked him gently and drew him in again, arms banding him tightly. “I have gotten over that and the L word ones too, thank you, you unkind brat of a child that I should have drowned at birth!” Laughing loudly, Liam hugged his mother once more and pulled back.

“Now that I’ve seen you, I might go up for a little while before dinner, that okay?” His parents nod and Liam leaves his sweatshirt behind as he moves through the house and upstairs. Opening and shutting the door behind him, he sees the empty bed and hears the moans in the bathroom, along with running water. “Yes please.” He whispered as he felt his arousal rise up to meet his mates.

In the doorway he pauses, pushing his sweats down to palm his cock, stroking it idly as he watched Derek take Zachariah apart with his cock. Moving to the bench, Liam sits on it, stroking himself and watching. He can smell them, his mates on the air, knows they know he’s there.

Derek’s cock pushes inside Zachariah, pulls out and repeats, Zachariah is moaning as he reaches back for Derek, Derek’s fingers are pinching Zachariah’s nipples, making Liam’s own tighten in response, almost able to feel those merciless fingers as they tortured the nubs of hard flesh. Liam can feel his hole pulse and he opens his mouth, sucking on his fingers, wetting them before he spreads his legs, pushing his finger into his hole as Derek glances over and pushes inside Zachariah at the same time.

.”Yes, fuck him for me Derek, tell me what he’s like so I can feel him too.” Liam pulls his legs up onto the bench and leans back on the mirror as he watches.

“Feels like needles scratching my cock, but they’re…clasping me almost, not hurting, pulling me in, fucking _me_ , even as I open him to my cock.”

“Fuck, yes.” Liam murmured as he thought of Zachariah’s anal walls and the spines he now grew there when he was fucked by either of his mates. “Make him come hard.” Jerking his cock, Liam writhed on his own fingers, wishing that he had one of his mate’s cocks inside him.

“I will, make yourself come hard so we can lick you clean.” Derek ordered, speeding up his hips, his skin slapping harshly against Zachariah’s making him moan, arching his back to take Derek as deep as possible.

“Yes please.” Zachariah nearly whined as his breath chuffed, echoing in the bathroom.

Liam felt his sac tighten, everything tautening as he saw Zachariah’s cock, spines on display as his foreskin was drawn back, explode semen out onto the shower floor. Flavour exploded in his mouth as he remembered the taste of it, watching it as it trickled down the drain. Derek’s come scented the air as he pulled out and took himself in hand, splattering all over Zachariah’s still-pulsing hole, their fingers moving to rub it into his skin.

His own orgasm boiled up and out of him before he knew where he was, his hole tightening spasmodically on his fingers as he released forcefully, his come erupting out over his body to splatter all over him. “Uhhh…” He moaned as his eyes finally closed, head thunking back on the vanity mirror.

Shaking, Liam listened to the shower shut off and the door open and close. Then, warm, wet bodies are pressed against him as two tongues lick and suck him clean, wetness dripping on him as he moans at their tongues, one rougher than the other as they do indeed lick him clean.

When they’ve finished, Liam nuzzles into his mates as they hug him, pulling him forward to stand as they pull back a little and get some towels to dry themselves. Turning, Liam wipes down the vanity and then moves into the bedroom. “My mum’s home.” He says as he watches Derek and Zachariah get dressed.

He smiles at his mates as they move toward him after getting dressed. “Let’s go downstairs.”

##########

The next morning, Liam is sitting at the kitchen table with juice, Derek with coffee and Zachariah with tea. Scott is with them, formally meeting Zachariah face-to-face. They’ve scented each other and now are chatting, waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive with breakfast. Stiles has yet to meet Zachariah, though he’s met Benedict, Malia’s mate.

The back door bursts open, bringing in the biting cold front that had moved in overnight. Watching in bemusement, Liam sees his kitchen get taken over. Lydia managing the breakfast everyone brought with them along with Mason who was rubbing his hands together until he finally gave in and shoved them under Scott’s sweater to warm them.

All shifters were used him doing that to any of them now, so it didn’t raise an eyebrow. Liam looked around searching for Stiles, when he sees him standing just inside the kitchen door, a gorgeous girl, bundled up ridiculously against the cold standing in the entryway. It was cold, but it wasn’t the Appalachian Mountains, plus it was going to get colder in January.

Inhaling, Liam went to greet Stiles as he saw him tug the girl inside and close the door. The rest of the group were eying her, but at the same time doing their tasks. Feeling Derek and Zachariah behind him, Liam leaned back on them. “Stiles, these are my mates.” He said to the McCall pack second. “This is Zachariah.”

Stiles hooked an arm around the woman, pulled her to his side and turned around. His eyes widened a little when the saw Zachariah’s slightly Asian features and he tossed a grin at the girl, also Asian, but Liam was scenting that she was more as well. “I’m Liam, these are my mates. Derek and Zachariah. We live in New York for now.” He said, not putting out a hand as he wasn’t sure of the girl.

She smelled a little different but he couldn’t put his finger on why, there was almost a dryness in her scent, she was definitely a shifter of some kind. Stiles began to help her disrobe, it was only when Liam saw the prominent Adam’s apple as she pulled off her scarf, that he realised why Stiles was hovering over her.

She, was a he, or possibly something in between. “I’m Gemi.” She doesn’t have any foreign accent, being fully American which Liam already knew from Lydia. “Stiles is my mate.”

“Congratulations.” Zachariah said. “It’s wonderful isn’t it?” He smiled at her as she smiled tentatively back. “I bet you’re feeling the cold here though, never mind the east coast if you ever venture there in winter.”

“Yes, that’s why I’ve got so much on, but it doesn’t help if I have to shift.” She rolled her eyes a little and they all grinned knowing full well that a full shift to animal meant shredding whatever they were wearing at the time.

“Zachariah, Scott declined to tell me anything other than you were a shifter which I can tell, what are you exactly? I’m scenting feline?” Stiles asked as he piled Gemi’s outerwear on the overloaded hooks at the back of the door and put out his hand.

He’d grown into his body, broad, square shoulders, narrow hips and long arms and legs. His hands and forearms roped with veins and his face was usually bearded. The glasses he’d had to start wearing his senior year of high school no longer needed.

Liam hugged him suddenly, glad he was still around after being diagnosed with the same illness his mother had suffered. Only then, had he accepted Scott’s bite. “Good to see you again.” He murmured as he stepped back into the arms of his mates.

“You too buddy, I’m liking the facial hair by the way. And two freaking mates, male mates! I had no idea.” Stiles shook Derek’s hand and stepped back to his own mate.

“I’m a snow leopard.” Zachariah finally answered. “I’m looking forward to knowing what your mate is though.” He looked at Gemi with a smile. “From the dryness in your scent I’m thinking reptile?”

Nodding Gemi swept her hair back and pulled it into a ponytail, the action raising up her baggy flannel shirt that Liam was sure was Stiles’, to show a large bulge in the crotch of her skinny jeans.

“Correct. I’m a Komodo dragon shifter.”

“Incredible, may I ask if you were born or bitten? Your kind of shifter is very rare.” Liam and Derek smiled at Zachariah’s enthusiasm. He had taken to being part of a pack like a duck to water and had grilled Lydia - something few people ever actually managed to do - successfully after meeting her in regard to her being a banshee.

“Born. And yes, I’ve never met another. I only have my parents, I have no siblings.”

“I look forward to running with you.” Zachariah said formally as he glanced around the room, eyes widening slightly at the food that had suddenly appeared on the table. “With all of you.”

“And we you, all three of you.” Scott said formally as he looked at Liam. “It’s been too long. We’re just missing…” He trailed off as the door opened again, Stiles stepping in front of Gemi to block the wind as Malia and Benedict came through, closing it behind them. Benedict with a carton of champagne in his arms and Malia with juice bottles for mimosas. It was a celebration of the pack being fully together for the first time in years.

Liam looked around as they settled into their chairs.

_This was pack._

_Family._

_Home._

His school boy’s dream had given way to life and life had gifted him with other dreams.

Dreams that had come true.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who had read, reviewed, left kudos etc. I am grateful you gave my Liam and his mates a chance. Liam took me on a very merry dance. Next up in Teen Wolf land I am back to my Hale Gang series. Thank you all again.


End file.
